Undeterred
by unforgiven sinner
Summary: Naruto, a weapon of Konoha, out to kill the allegedly living Yondaime.Raised in the cell under the hokage tower and tortured by many. No flaming please, I accept constructive criticism though. Review please. I am currently revising the first few chapters.
1. Prolouge

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_Author's Note: I am making Haku a girl in this story, because no matter how many times Haku says shes a boy I won't believe it until I see one of two things; either an adam's apple or some balls (or bulge in his pants) And I have yet to see either so there. Also I am making no pairings in this. I mean come on, thier fucking twelve to fifteen, what do they know about love? I will however have the guys and girls develop small crushes on one another to make it more believable. Also, Naruto is strong, but even he has his limits. If he falls off a tree or cliff he will break a bone like everyone else._**

_**

* * *

**"Yondaime-sama! We have reached news that the nine-tails is heading towards the village!" exclaimed a young chuunin. _

"Damn't I haven't even found a proper body to attach the damn fox into." A medic-nin ruched into the office.

"Hokage-sama, your wife is running some difficulty. From the stress she could die and the child may not be able to survive the birth either."

"Shit. Okay I have an idea..you two... Get hold of Jiraiya and Tsunade I need them. Tell Tsunade that she is needed at the hospital rather than in the field and tell Jiraiya to assist me."

"Hai."

"For fucks sake, what the hell did my family do to deserve this..."

"Let's see where was I, Shiki Fuujin... I need to somehow figure out a way for me to seal the Kyubi away. I know that I can't rely on the shinigami, his power still has it's limits unlike that beast. Now I guess I have to start from scratch and I better hurry the damn thing will be here in a few hours." Arashi was reaching for a book on the top shelf when he suddenly fell and a book fell onto his face.

"Some hokage I am... what the hell? What's this book, hmmm power...of human...sacrifice... what? I don't get it, who would use a person as a sacrifice? A jinchuuriki... or power of human sacrifice is a human container that usually binds a tailed beast's soul and power into the human. Most sacrifices are usually newborns...What kind of idiot would do that to a child... Thier are many ways to seal a beast into a human, but most of them require a human newborn to be the container due to the fact that no chakra coils have been formed. If it were to be performed on an adult, said person would instantly die and let the beast escape after the beast ruptures the insides. No newborn sacrifices have ever died during the sealing process... Oh thank god I think I found a way to stop this asshole."

Jiraiya had walked into the hokage tower and found Arashi standing right next to his desk with hundreds of scattered paper. Arashi was writing with new vigor and didn't notice the man that just walked into his office.

"Arashi? What do you need me for?"

"Chikan-Kyoyou, I need you to help me prepare these seals. As far as I remember you and the old man both studied this technique, but I want you to help me modify it. I am going to turn my son into a hero."

"Do you ever listen to yourself. Your son might be dead from the birth, how is having him here with you going to... oh don't tell me. You cannot force your child to do this. Have you even thought of the consequences?"

"What? I'm only going to turn my son into hero of this village by sealing the Kyuubi in him."

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"You must be smoking something."

"Chika..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT. Have you ever thought that maybe your son might be hated by the damn villagers?"

"Awww stop being silly. How can they do that if the only thing keeping the fox from destroying them is him."

'Optimitstic as always.' Jiraiya shook his head.

"People are narrowminded no matter what. The minute they lose something or someone they take it out on another... If you live I want you to remember that."

* * *

_It was days after the attack by the Kyuubi that the Yondaime had sacrificed his soul to the shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into a child who had just been born and had his umbilical bord freshly cut. The council and the Third had spent many hours in the council chambers debating on what to do with the 'Demon Child'. The Third had been dissappointed at the reactions of the clan heads that were screaming out to kill the child. The poor boy hadn't been born for more than a few days and yet he may die for something he has absolutely no control over. He argued to have the boy live even if the boy would be unhappy for most of his life._

_" The boy deserves to live, Arashi would have wanted that. I mean for kami's sake he's only a few days old, can't we I don't no train him to be a Konoha shinobi?" Asked the aged ninja. _

_"Hmmmm,I suppose we can reach a comprimise," said Homura, Sarutobi's old teammate. _

_"Absolutely not, that...that thing might decide to destroy the village as soon as we teach him the way of the shinobi," exclaimed Hyuuga Hiashi._

_"The boy needs to be put down." said the head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume._

_"I think it would be too troublesome to do that just to save face." said the ever so lazy Shikato Nara._

_"What are you getting at Nara?" said Tsume gritting her teeth._

_"Who are you really mad at? Him or the fox? If I remember correctly thier have been numerous so-called 'demon children' for centuries and many of them have made very powerful and loyal shinobi."_

_"I also heard that some of them are mass murderers."_

_"Are you sure about that Kakashi-san? Are you sure that your not mad just because your sensei's soul was sacrificed." The two started a glaring contest._

_"I know that just because the fox could die if we kill the child, that doesn't mean that it wouldn't be released either."_

_"What do you mean Shikato-san?" asked his long-time friend, Chouza Akimichi._

_"I mean that it is a possibility that the fox may be able to break the seal and escape if the boy dies." Everyone in the room stayed silent and tried to conteplate there course of action._

_"I have a suggestion," said a elder council member that had been patiently biding his time. _

* * *

_Six years later..._

_A young blonde boy was sitting clutching onto his knees while meditating. The child was residing in a large, dark, dank cell located many floors below the hokage tower isolated. He was currently speaking to his 'tenant' who he been in contact with ever since he started his training at the age of four. He would even continue to train even after his scheduled eight hour training session. It was true that he couldn't perform jutsus in his cell, but the boy would conjure up some of his kage bunshins and meditate while they were to practice the seals to each jutsu he knows until they were fast enough that the sharingan would have difficulty imitating. It wouldn't be until years later that the boy had begun to meditate upside down on the ceiling to maintain his perfect chakra control. In all honesty the child was devoid of everything, hope, emotions, even his spirit was belittled whenever they brought in that sadist of a torturer _**(Note: It is not Ibiki okay)**.

_After years of mental stress, the child started to have delusions and would rant incoherently to lull himself to sleep. He was not stable anymore. It was then that the Sandaime would try to sneak in a few treats, maybe provide a few candles and a pillow for the clunk of wood called a 'mattress'. Unfortunately, that would be all he could do for now as he would have to sit by and watch this boy be desecrated and detroyed, not physically of course._

_The boy had soon taken an interest in seals when he saw his jailor appear with one on her neck. After many weeks the boy would soon create his first seal, which was very sloppy but a good start. He had started with small stuff like sealing items into whatever he could find and using his blood as ink. The Third later on that day would be allowed to visit the young child prodigy and see his seals that amazed him. The seals didn't really amze him, because they were very poorly made, but to have a child with six years of age do it was spectacular._

_The old man smiled and whispered 'You,Naruto Uzamaki, will make a fine shinobi one day and I would be honored to have you in the ninja ranks.'_

* * *

_Ten years later..._

_The council had all gathered with a few Anbu to be safe, to finally release the boy. When they opened his cell they were frightened that he might attack, but when the Anbu dragged him out he looked like he had already died on the inside from the look in his dulled azure eyes. The Anbu said that the child put no effort into engaging combat. The council saw what they had 'created' and felt some guilt, but was quickly washed away when they remembered he harbored the most dangerous demon in known, but they did fell some remorse so they let him pick out an outfit for him to wear at the academy. Naruto chose some black baggy shorts that reached his shins, a black shirt, a black trenchcoat with the kanji for 'hollow' and 'inside' that came with a hood, plus a mask that reached slightly below the bridge of his nose. Naruto would soon be entering the academy even if he was 'two years behind the class'_

'Man, I don't know what hokage-sama is enrolling this new kid...Uzamaki...Naruto? I mean due to the stuff that he missed at the start of the academy, means that he'll remain the dead-last even if he does pass.' thought a man with a scar running across his nose.

'Oh well might as well start getting ready class is in an hour and if I know anything then I should be there in, maybe thirty minutes to break a fight with the fan girls...so troublesome these kids.'

Naruto had been allowed two hours to explore the village and he was mapping out the whole place in his mind, but remembered that he had to be at the academy in an hour, but then he thought that maybe he could switch places and put a clone in his spot and explore the rest of the village in the meantime, but then he reconsidered, because if he got caught he would not know the repercussions of his actions since he would most likely be sent back into that hellhole of a cell. He really didn't want that and thought that he should check out his apartment before class.

Naruto had checked out his new accomodations and decided since he had a maybe twenty minutes he could possibly try one jutsu in the training fields, but his 'tenant' was against the idea saying that he should keep a low profile like the council told him to or they may try to kill him for fear that he may pose a threat. Naruto sighed and used his variation of the shunshin no jutsu to get to class knowing full well that he might already be late.

* * *

The class was seated and Umino Iruka, the academy teacher, was taking roll. "Uchiha Sasuke"

"hai"

"Oh and I almost forgot...Class we have a new student and his name is Uzamaki Naruto, now Naruto are you here?...Naruto?" The young chuunin was starting to get a little agitated when suddenly a swirl of chakra appeared in an empty desk and a boy who seemed slightly older than the class appeared.

"Excuse me young man, but you seem lost, this isn't the class that's graduating this year." Naruto seemed slightly confused at this.

"Well isn't this room 203 and are you Umino...Iruka?"

"Yes that would be me, but what business would you have here, I mean you look old enough to be thirteen."

" Actually I'm nine, but I'm turning ten in a little bit Iruka-sensei."

" Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai" Replied the masked child in a monotone voice.

* * *

**_Author's corner: How often will I update?_****_Maybe once a week, MAYBE. I have a life too. _****_Will thier ever be a pairing?_****_When they are at least sixteen._**

**_The story will feature more on Naruto's time in that fucking hellhole of a cell of his, because as the story progresses the Naruto will constantly be bringing up memories of his torture not because of a dream, but beacuse he went almost insane in that hellhole and almost became like Gaara._**

**_Yes there is some bashing later in the story, but I'm not so biased as to totally bash on certain characters, I'm just going to bash on them to add some humor, but I refuse to belittle any of thier abilities._**

**_Next chapter? Yeah its' worth the wait. NOW QUIT FUCKIN BOTHERIN ME. laterz_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_Author's Notes:Hey what up, I'm glad to be updating so soon. Anywayz, Naruto is not as powerful as a jounin, he may be able to many different jutsus, but he still lacks the power and the speed in taijutsu to hit a jounin. The reason I'm not making him super powerful is that it makes th plotline move a little too fast and if I make him heartless then the plotline will lack sustance, because he would be distant from the others.On a sidenote the only people that know of Naruto being the container for the Kyuubi is the council and the Third, the rest of the village assumed the container died years ago._**

* * *

"...now that is what the chakra system is. Now class who can tell me what the small points in the chakra system that circulates and controls the flow of chakra?" The young chuunin, about 18 was lecturing the class on the basic knowledge all shinobi know of chakra and the chakra system, but while most of the class listened the demon container stared straight at the board with a blank expression as he started an argument with his 'tenant'. 

"Hey you furry bastard, why'd you call me here this time man? I was startin' to enjoy the extra sleep until your hairy ass dragged me back into this shithole you call a..." the blonde kept on berrading the bijuu until the he couldn't take any more of this. "**Hey kit I don't like you either, in fact if it were up to me I'd kill you on the spot. You know what how 'bout I kill you right now, I don't mind dieing. This mind of yours is too small and cramped for a yokai like me.**" The fox continued to threaten the boy, when the boy finally calmed down a bit. "**...Well anyway kit, I don't want a weak container nor do I want to help a human, but I guess at this point and can't have both, so instead of choosing the latter I guess I could offer you my services, but now here is why I brought you here. I want to offer you power, but the side effects might kill you.**" "Like I care if I die, you and I both know that both of us would be better off dead. Also, if this makes living slightly better, then bring it on." "**Okay, but your appearance may change due to this and we are better of doing this when you have your months off from the academy.**" "Wait if your going to be handling this, why did you have to talk to me about it? I mean couldn't you orce it upon me?" "**That would be difficult considering that your body normally resists my chakra subconsciously due to the seal, but if I ask you...your body wouldn't try to repress the raw and unrefined chakra. You would most likely have died if I forced it on you and I don't want to die until you emotionally break down and commit suicide.**" The fox ranted on and on cackling upon his little jest. "You suck ass ya know that?"

"...NARUTO!!! pay attention. This is vital information that you cannot afford to miss out on. Anyway sorry about that class shall we continue our lecture on the proper way to gather and release chakra?" The class was pretty boring for the child and attempted to sneak out of class when he spotted three other kids trying to sneak out also. "And where do you think you four are going?" asked Iruka who had suddenly appeared right in front of them. "You four will stay after class and I will talk to you after my meeting with the other academy teachers."

Naruto had been in deep thought thinking of the way humans interact. In truth he never really had a conversation with anyone besides the Kyuubi. In his prison he had seen some people, but they never talked to him. They fed him, trained him with minimal talking, and checked on him, but they never talked to him. The Kyuubi had never really talked to him unless it was to insult him or if it was to make him stronger, other than that Naruto had to learn about human interaction based on the few books he had in his apartment. Naruto then started to clutch his head with both hands when the thought of the prison came to mind.

_Naruto had been beaten senseless and was asked if he would like a bath. Confused, Naruto slowly agreed when the man threw Naruto across the room and dunked his head in a freezing cold tub of water. Naruto had spent that night freezing his ass off in the cell. _Naruto had winced in pain while he wondered why in the hell was he in that much pain.

* * *

_After Class_

"Uhhhh...this is too troublesome." said a boy with a lazy expression upon his face. " Shut up man, we had nothin' better to do I mean that junk that Iruka sensei was talking is useless man. When are we ever going to need to know what year the Nidaime placed the Embargo Act on Kumo?" said a boy with red streaks belowhis eyes. " Munch...but...munch...what...munch what would we do anyway after we snuck out anyway?" said the third boy who was...obese for his age. "I don't know, but I was going to go on the roof and take a nap while I stare at the clouds." "Man Shikamaru you lazyass, why don't you do something fun like come with me to the movies." "Because Kiba you idiot, if we were to the theater they would send us back here, knowing full well that we are supposed to be in class during those hours." "Shikamaru does have a point Kiba." "Shut up Chouji." "Hey wait a minute, wasn't that new kid trying to escape too? Why don't we ask him what he was going to do?" "Too troublesome." "Hey, guys you do know that I'n right next to you right?" "Hey ...whats your name again?" "Don't mind Kiba, he's a moron I'm Shikamaru and thats Chouji." " I'm Naruto." "Anyways, so Naruto what were you going to do after you got out?" " I was going to go back home and sleep" " Man what is it with you guys and sleeping?" " Well that doesn't sound like a good idea Naruto, I mean won't your parents find out your at home?" said Chouji. "I have no parents..."

* * *

_Teacher's Lounge_

"Hey Iruka, so what do you think of your kids this year?" "Well too be honest Mizuki, the only kids that I see will be capable shinobi is that Uchiha, the Aburame, the Hyuuga girl and maybe the Inuzuka. The others, well I'm not too sure about how commited they are," sighed Iruka as he took a sip of his tea. "Well what about that new kid, he seems like he would be an appropriate shinobi, I mean he wears what a ninja should wear, hell he looks a lot like Kakashi minus the hair and the headband...and eye." "Yeah, but he sleeps all day in class so I have to assume he's like the Nara kid, a lazyass that only hopes to become a decent ninja but not a great one." "You know that the meetings been over for an hour, so what are you doing here still talking to me?" The scarred chuunin then suddenly remembered that he had to punish the four knuckleheads before thier parents start to worry why they would be late for dinner.

* * *

_**Author's Corner: Hey another successful chapter. I know I said that this would be worth the wait, so what I lied sue me. No not really don't sue me.**_**_Anywayz, I was going to add a bunch more stuff to this chapter, but I decided that I'll save it for some later chapters. Laterz_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: Dude, It's like three in da mornin' man i'm like fuckin exhausted, so lay off on the flamin aight. I mean it whats that gonna do, support the fact that your a jackass loser who gets his kicks off of insultin' others cause they can't find there damn playboy? Aight whatever._**

_**

* * *

**Few Days Later_

Naruto had been observing the class and was fascinated by the behaviors of each student. He had been thinking lately of the conversation he had with Kyuubi and honestly was quite thrilled at the idea of having the power to defeat a jounin on raw unrefined power alone, but then he had always reconsidered otherwise, because a certain Uchiha was being a little pissann about everything and would always respond to others by saying they stood no chance against him, because as soon as he gains the sharingan, which he considered the best kekei genkai ever, he would kick all thier asses without even blinking. Of course though the girls loved that speech, but Naruto would clench his fists tightly and backed out of Kyuubi's plan at the last minute each time and would swear that he would kick Sasuke's ass and not with a little advantage, but through fucking hard work and some balls to actually without relying on a damn bloodline. Kyuubi of course was furious and didn't care what the blonde did any more, but he would scold the boy and say that he better become strong one way or another or he would kill and he wouldn't mind goin to hell either.

Naruto sat in the back of the room balancing a five kunais on his hands with his chakra while Iruka would lecture the class the Great Ninja War and the severe casualties that both sides had taken. Shino was silently watching Naruto, though you could hardly notice with those shades on. Naruto however was extremely observent and had taken notice of everyone's movements over the few weeks he's been in class. He would notice the small twitches or slight head movement in Shino expressing or showing his emotion or what he's doing or going to do. Naruto noticed that the Aburame had launched a few bugs on Naruto and Naruto wanting to keep his low profile as almost dead last (thats Kiba's department), Naruto would have Kyuubi steal most of his chakra to suppress it. Naruto would be panting a little too hard that many others could hear him, but at least he warded off the insects which were only attracted to him in the first place, due to the chakra being released on the balancing kunais. Unfortunately the kunais had lost balance and cut into Naruto's hand leaving multiple wounds, but Naruto seemed unfazed by this and let it bleed until it healed on its own. Even though it would heal by itself he would bandage it up to leave less suspicion. Though it had been to late to clean up the blood, because the Inuzuka had smelled the scent of fresh blood.

"Hey Iruka-sensei? Do you have a wound that reopened or something?" asked the ever so curious Kiba.

"No why would ask something so silly as that during the middle of class Kiba?"

"Well I just happened to smell fresh blood nearby and it seems very potent."

"Well I highly doubt that Kiba now, if this were true, where is the blood coming from?" asked the scarred man.

"Well I was a little skeptical, but I think Naruto cut himself."

"Well Naruto do you have anything to say about this?"

"Ummmm...yeah. I was toying around with a kunai and accidentally cut myself."

"Go on"

"Thats it."

" Well lets see your hand, judging by your desk the cut must've been pretty deep for you to lose that much blood."

" No not really this is just a small amount, probably only an eighth of a cup." Iruka had been trying to calm Naruto down, but really Iruka was trying to calm himself down because he had seen one of his students simply unaffected by the cut, or that he lost more blood than a normal child should.

* * *

The other children had been startled at what they had been witnessing. Naruto had been refusing medical treating on his defense saying that it would interupt everyone else's education, but in actuallity he just wanted to continue his training with Kyuubi in his mind. He now new that if he were to stay awake and practice during class he would risk getting distracted and causing harm to himself thus attracting attention to himself and that was something he didn't want. Although he was oblivious to the small fan club filled with young and older women alike whenever he walked down a street. Just because he was the so called dobe of the class, he still was drop dead gorgeous resembling the Yondaime only slightly shorter. He had really grown faster than most boys due to the Kyuubi's chakra influencing his body. His body due to the high exposure to the chakra his body had to acclamate itself to properly handle it. His body had looked like he aged into a fifteen year old young man. He had never been conscious of his image, because he was to into his training. 

He had been always elusive to women. Always leaving them when they think they might date him, but to thier dissappointment he had never known how to act around women which meant he didn't know there little secret messages and hints **(A/N: Oh come on women I know you guys love giving us so much shit to deal with thinking we might know your little messages that we have to decode. I mean c'mon were not that deep. Were men and I know this shit cause I got two sisters and five neices, and I'm only fourteen and some of my neices are older than me**.) Naruto only friends were the two at the ramen bar, Ichiraku's, Teuichi and Ayame his daughter. It's not that he was obsessed with ramen it's just that he couldn't afford anything else. Often Naruto would be pissed, because Sasuke would usually be there because his clan may be rich, but his brother was still the heir and would rightfully still be endowed with the inheritence. Which meant Sasuke was just as poor as Naruto, just because he can't access his funds but Itachi can.

* * *

The days would usually go on like this for the next few years. Not much really happens exept Naruto would increase the weights he used on his legs to twenty five pounds. **(A/N: Oh you think thats small? Well try fucken ten pounds and try jumping. Yeah thats right bitch its hard isn't it...I'm sorry about the constant swearing, it's just I didn't get much sleep.) **Hinata had tried to develop a small friendship with the Jinchuuriki but would fail miserably like the many others in the class. Though not to crush her spirit (yet), Naruto would say what he said to most of the people he thought would be appropriate ninjas.

'I don't see you as a friend, I see you as a...an acquaintance. We'll see where it goes from there okay?' Since then Hinata had been extremely focused on her training. Sasuke had developed a love hate relationship with Naruto. You know the 'I love to hate you' relationship. Naruto on the other hand would ignore him and continue his training in his mind which would always end with Kyuubi slashing Naruto's shoulder before he woke up just to remind him that the Kyuubi could kill him anytime and would love to do it, but still slightly feared death.Shikamaru would sleep through class and cloudwatched with Chouji alot. Chouji had been learning a few of his family jutsus just like Shikamaru and Ino. Sakura had the best academic grade, but severly lacked chakra reserves which gave her perfect chakra control, and she lacked in every aspect of a ninja except she had some talent in detecting genjutsu, but not much.

When the genin exams had arrived Naruto had prepared to take a fall and be the dobe of the year by barely passing everything. Iruka had been seen hanging out with the boy often, but to the boy Iruka was his only true friend and Naruto would act like a true kid around him which the Kyuubi would hate and be disgusted by how his jailor's etiquette was thrown out the window. Iruka would be relieved about how the boy would loosened up around him and Iruka would be glad to be the family that the boy never had. The boy had truely been different from what he lets on in class when he was with Iruka.

* * *

Later that night Naruto was walking back home to his apartment,but suddenly he felt two chakra signatures running past him and decided to follow it. What Naruto found was Iruka yelling at his other sensei Mizuki, but Naruto remained hidden to see how this would continue and what would happen. 

"What are you doing with the scroll Mizuki? What do you have planned for the scroll of sealing?"

"Well if you must know, a snake offered me a great offer for this scroll, but what do I have in store for it , well honestly I don't know about the scroll, but I was offered an extensive amount of power that could be given to me so that I don't have to work hard for it like all those fools here in Konoha."

"What are you talking about? You can't possibly gain power in such a corrupt way, everyone knows that before you reach the gates and give it to him the Anbu would have killed you after I call for them to capture you."

"Well then I can't have you do that now can I?"

"You know that you can't take me on Mizuki, don't you remember that the Sandaime had repeatedly tried to convince me to become a jounin?"

"Well I don't know why you would be so foolish to not accept that offer. You could have easily passed as an Anbu for your intellect., but that will cause your downfall Iruka."

"I only refused so that I can teach children and give them a better chance at becoming shinobi and not try to screw it up like I would do back in the day. That is why I constantly continue to create new methods of training like the tree walking and the water walking using your hands. I enjoy what I do, but you...you are a disgrace to shinobi."

"Oh shut the hell up. Were not old men. You talk like those cliche teachers from the movies that we always made fun of. So if you won't shut up I'll have to shut you up."

"...like that line hasn't been used." Iruka said while rolling his eyes.

Naruto had been amazed what Iruka was doing. Iruka had been easily dodging Mizuki's attacks waiting for him to get exhausted and Iruka would try to move his body as little as possible to save energy. Mizuki had been frustrated and decided if he can't hit Iruka, he'll have to distract him so Mizuki threatened to burn the scroll when Iruka stopped frozen narrowly dodging Mizuki's kick to the face. Iruka would later be more careful and that lead to his demise when Mizuki used a fuuma shuriken and threw it at Iruka, but then when iruka jumped Mizuki pulled a string that would aim at Iruka's back knocking him unconscience.

Naruto at this point was slightly shocked and decided to reveal himself to Mizuki. "Hey sensei whats going on?" asking innocently.

"Huh, Naruto ummmmm,why don't we head back and take Iruka to the hospital. I'm kinda busy so can you take him for me?"

"Sure _sensei._" Naruto then dissappeared with Iruka while Mizuki ran the other way.

After a while Mizuki ran into the frame of the boy he had just spoken to.

"Naruto what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with Iruka?"

" Well Mizuki-_sensei_ I did, but aren't you supposed to have the scroll?" Mizuki was confused until he felt that the scroll had been replaced by a crudely made fake.

"It's okay sensei I left the scroll with Iruka-sensei. So now lets have some fun shall we." Naruto grinned maniacally while Mizuki prepared to attack the boy. Throughout the night the shrill screams of horror and pain could be heard throughout Konoha and when the Anbu had inspected what had caused the ruckus. they found a severly disfigured corpse of the once former academy teacher.

* * *

**_A/n: Well what do ya think. I know a bit sloppy and lack of organization, but I need to get this damn prelude out of the way so I can begin the main storyline._**

**_Oh and let me answer a few questions: 1) Yes the Third and Asuma is going to die, I can't change that it's too vital in this story. 2) Sasuke won't leave, but he will have the curse mark still, Naruto is just too strong for him. 3) NO pairings until I see them come of age. I don't know til the age that I think they are somewhat resposible. 4) I refuse to put any yaoi_**

**_Ok whatever laterz._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE a new chapter. I love ya'll. Sorry a little too much rockstar and monster._**

**

* * *

**Naruto had been getting worse and worse. His mental condition was in peril and he had multiple seizures from long term exposure to the jail cell that he had been so acclamated with. He had more thoughts about suicide instead of destroying Konoha. He was more of a recluse and kept to himself muttering under his breath even the fox didn't know what he was thinking anymore. Naruto may have been suicidal, but he wasn't stupid. Naruto soon started to ignore Iruka and start avoiding him believing the fox that he couldn't get too close to the human. If he were to attempt to kill himself, the fox would heal his wounds before they reach a critical rate or would soften the blow of anything with his chakra. Naruto was truly in hell now that he couldn't use death as an option to cure his pain. The boy would end up breaking down once even in the middle of his final class crying and twitching. 

He had already reconsidered about killing the villagers and decided that he would kill a handful of certain people as soon as he found out each and every one of thier names and everyone that relates to them. Naruto thought that if he kills them all then he would have an output for the pain instead of letting it buid up and pent up in his fragile mind. Actually anything at this point could have broken his mental state, but he would see through with his plan until he was strong enough.

* * *

_Naruto's Mind/ Apartment_

"Hey fox? Why...why does it still hurt? I have a few...'acquaintances'. Still I...I have this pain in my chest and I've been having strange visions. Very vague like a man that hides in the shadows. He is, the source of my pain."

**"Well kit... you know that the Yondaime was your father right?" **Naruto slowly nodded not knowing where the fox was going with this.

**"Well they never found his body and I don't think he died. The shinigami may be a heartless teme, but he was always open to propositions as long as they fancied him."**

"Kyuubi-sensei...I know what my new dream is. It's not to kill anyone. It's not to kill everyone. It's ... to kill him. I want him dead. I waN**T HIM DEAD!!!**" Naruto was staring straight at Kyuubi crying his eyes out.

**"Well kit, if it's any consolation, I want him dead too... and you dead...and this village...and maybe all the gays...or maybe not the gays...okay all the pedophiles"**

**

* * *

**_Somewhere in Sound_

"ACHOOOOOOOOO... Someone must be talking about me. Those bastards I bet MY HENCHMEN ARE TRYING TO KILL ME... THEY PROBALY THINK I'M GONNA RAPE THEM... even though all I said was I am going to experiment on thier bodies geez, oh well time to kill them." In a few minutes all of Sound was interupted by screams of pain yelling out 'snakes'.

* * *

"Okay today you are ninjas..." Iruka started to explain to everyone what it means to be a ninja and what thier priorities were.

"...anyway the teams are Team 1..." He had started to read aloud all the teams out and told them thier jounin instructor.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki..." No one really wanted to be on Naruto's team, because they thought he was wierd and stupid.

"...Sakura Haruno..." Sakura had her head down in defeat when she heard she had the...well he was almost the dobe.

"and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake."

"YATTA" Sakura was thrilled and raised her hands in victory and teased Ino about how she haad Sasuke all to herself.

"You lucky bitch, forehead girl." Ino was scowling and glaring at her long time rival. Naruto was disappointed that he got a fan girl instead of the Hyuuga girl who actually took the career of a shinobi seriously. Naruto was actually seeing that he would have to train by himself seeing that the only person to train with that was worth it would be Sasuke, even then Naruto doubted that Sasuke would agree to spar with him. Sakura on the other hand would just get in his way and given the right mission, Naruto would make sure she was 'taken care of.'

* * *

_A Few Hours later_

Naruto was getting impatient. Sakura had feigned a smile to remain in a calm posture in front of Sasuke and Sasuke was ready to kill. Naruto had decided that if he hurried he could try his new technique on his so called sensei. So he just stood in front of the door waiting for footsteps to be heard acroos the hall.

He started to get pissed beyond belief until he heard a faint sound of a person slowly taking thier time to get to the room. Naruto had gotten into his stance and prepared his hand seals.

"Uma, saru, ondori, saru, doragon, buta, uma, ohitsuji, INU!!!! (Horse, monkey, rooster, monkey, dragon, boar, horse, ram, DOG!!!) **_CHIMEITEKI SUI IBARA GIKOU (LETHAL ACID THORN TECHNIQUE). _**Suddenly the man was surpriced with a barrage of extremly potent needles that he could barely avoid. The sad thing was that the man was now mouring the loss of his book as it was hit and soon started tofade into existence as it melted away. It was truly a sight to behold as a man started to weep waterfalls of tears.

" Sniff, My first impression of your guys, sniff, I HATE YOU sniff. Meet me on the rooftop in five minutes.

* * *

Naruto was shocked like the others, a grown man had made a personal grave on the rooftop for his poor 'book'.

"Now that I have given this book a proper burial with the help of an earth jutsu, lets get to work. Why don't we introduce ourselves shall we, now tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams and how 'bout you start, yeah you the jackass who defiled the best book in the history of the world." Naruto was a little upset, until Sakura suggested that thier sensei introduce himself first.

" I guess okay... My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things ...I don't really dislike anything I don't think, my dream is to...I have many hobbies... Okay blondie your turn." He said with glee as his visible eye seemed overjoyed.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like to train...Thats it stop looking at me." Everyone was a little surprised especially Kakashi.

'Damn he beat my intro by a mile, oh well I can give them thier first D- ranked mission to fix the academy room that they ruined...that is if they pass my test.' " Okay pinkie your turn.

Everyone really knew what Sakura was going to say in fact when they tuned her out the three male looked at each other. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-san. Did you feel that?"

"Ummmmm, well dobe I think us three connected on something. Sensei?"

" Hmmm, I have a feeling that the only way we can bond as a team is that girl and I don't mean that she would get us too bond as guys , but I mean like bond mentally together. Other than that I doubt any of us will get along." The two boys nodded as Sakura was fuming that no one was listening to her when she finished.

"Okay mister sunshine your turn." said the one eyed jounin.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things, I dislike a lot of things, I have no hobbies, and my dream no goal is to kill a certain man."

" Okay team, you three are the most interesting bunch I have ever seen. Meet me over at training ground twent-one for training."

"What kind of training sensei?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Heh, you three aren't going to believe this. Out of the thirty-three students from the academy only nine will become genins." The three had looked shocked all for different reasons. Sasuke wouldn't be denied being a ninja...it was his only way to become strong enough to kill him. Sakura didn't want to be seperated from Sasuke and Naruto wanted to be allowed outside the village to search for his damn god-forsakened dad.

"And the training were going to do is to test if you three are capable to become genins, the success rate of students to pass this is thirty four percent. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up. Remember training ground twenty-one seven AM sharp."

* * *

_Somewhere Outside of Konoha_

"I don't see why I take of you young man. Why don't you wake up it's been twelve years since I found you in that damn forest. Why won't you wake up from this coma." An old man had been tending to a young blonde man in a bed cluttered with tubes and medicinal herbs that indicated that the man was familiar with the medical practice. The old man had been frustrated, because he was an old frail man taking care of this blond man in his small cottage in the middle of a forest. The old man knew that the blond was still alive, but that was not why he kept him alive, the old man had kept him alive, because the blond gave him hope that things in his former village would get better. The old man had previously been a banished medic nin, but was exiled for suggesting a new more effecient method to treat patients, but was framed by some jealous colleague so that the colleague would steal his method and take him out of the village before they found out that the colleague didn't know the drawbacks of the method. The man was too old and his eyesight lacked in what it ussed to be, because he didn't notice the blond man now twitching and his eyes seemed worried. The old man knew that he did not have much time left in the world, but he vowed that before he died he would liked to have saved one last life.

Sadly the old man had a stroke but struggled to look at the face of the man he was attempting to save. The blond's eyelids fluttered open to see an old man's face smiling at him until the old man collapsed into his chest. His pulse had stopped indicating that he had died of a heart attack. The blond awoke in amazement and looked at a calendar that was place adjacent to his bed and he was shocked to see that it had been twelve long years. The blond struggled to sit up and take off all the tubes that were attached to him. Then he walked towards a journal left at that man's desk and read the last part. '...I wish to save this man's life as my last act as an ex-medic nin who had been banished. I wish he would live a full life as it is that he apparently lived only half of a true happy life.' The blond started to well up with joy and sadness as he left and gave the old man a burial. On his grave he put the old man's name and birth and death that he found on the journal and the words 'A true hero to all'. The blond soon left vowing that he would have this man honored when he gets back to the village.

* * *

**_A/N: sad story huh? Anyways I'm lovin' the new ideas that slipped into my head lately and I have a new found interest in resurrecting this story, sorry but I was starting to think that I should delete this, but I just had to write this part thank you for your support._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: Oh sweet two chapters in the same week, I'm on a roll man. Aight heres what I'm going to say here except thier still will be no pairings. Especially one where Kyuubi is actually a nice demon queen. I mean he is a fucking king of demons why would he need a human and I'm not giving him a human form. I don't feel like putting romance in anyway, its too distracting for a ninja I mean look at Sakura and Ino, Kurenai is pregnant so where's her ninja career going and its too much of a hassle anyway AND putting Naruto with a extremely old demon or Tsunade is retarded. I might put with kunoichi younger or as old as Shizune, but Tsunade...sick. I will however have Anko pair with him not as a romance, but more for humor and it will be really one-sided where she will torture and have her way and he will cry and comply. lol_**

* * *

"Damn My body so sore. I guess those twelve years really did a number on my body. It seems that my mind is as sharp as ever, but my muscle is deteriorating." The blonde maan had been walking... limping really, through the forests trying to find an appropriate place to retrain his body. The man soon found a lake with a small boat attached to a wooden post.

'Must be the old man's boat' The young blond took it upon himself to look at his reflection in the water.

'Might as well... I haven't seen this body in twelve years, but I can't seem to remember what I'm forgetting.' He had circled around the boat taking a glance at what seemed to contain a small 'orange book'.

'I don't know why, but that book seems so familiar to me.' The book had been worn and the spine had been bent, meaning that it had been read frequently. The book's cover also seemed to be worn as it was barely clinging onto the book. Apparently the book was much older than one would think at first glance. Forgetting it the blonde stared at the image of him in the water.

'Okay lets see, Hmmmm... I might need a haircut and OH MY GOD IS THAT A GRAY HAIR. I don't want to look like Kakashi. Why Arashi, it doesn't matter, look at your body, it's still incredible.' said the man trying to reassure himself of what to think at his older appearance.

'Okay lets think, what am I forgetting? I know that I was found in the forest check. I was a former hokage check. Wait... who's the hokage now? Damn I'll find out later when I retrain this fucking body of mind WHICH I CAN'T SEEM TO USE MOST OF MY FUCKING JUTSUS. Oh well... I'll just return to Konoha in a few weeks, or months. Ahh forget it I'll just train with the kage bunshins and be back in a few days. Besides if Konoha can continue living without me, whats a few more days or weeks going to do. But I do know I'm forgetting something or someone.'

* * *

_Back in Konoha_

" I don't care what that idiot said I'm going to eat. I starved in that damn cell and nothings going to keep me away from Ichiraku's." Naruto was fuming, thinking that his sensei had underestimated his team. Sakura maybe, but not Naruto or Sasuke. 'I mean hell I don't like the guy, but he was the top of our damn class and ME, he thinks he can make me puke. Hell I have lost my gag reflex ever since they gave me that aweful prison food. Honestly I think the plate tasted better than that stuff.'

**"Hey kit shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep here, if your going to complain yell it out instead of bitchin' inside of your damn mind."**The Kyuubi was slightly furious at Naruto, but was also fuming that the kids new sensei was underestimating him.

**_'Oh I'm so gonna kill that cyclops freak... as soon as I get out here.'_**

**"So Kit, if you don't want to take my advice andgo with the transformation then I won't stop you, but I don't want a weak container so you better start training harder than our usual routine. Got that?"**

'Hai hai, don't worry I know you don't want a weakling and you know that I don't want to be weak. So shut up and lets start training before tomorrow.' The two stopped talking and got down to business scouting the whole landscape of training ground twenty one. They predicted thebest possible outcomes and the worst and how to use the field a tactical advantage hoping that Kakashi would make a minor tactical error. After scouting the battlefield the two had started to work on Naruto's poor taijutsu and his speed knowing full well that he could not hope to contend with a jounin. The two had also decided that jutsus were basically useless against him until they get his handseals fast enough that people have to use sharingans to see them.

After a few hours the blond sat down to think. Naruto pondered, 'Where the hell are you old man. I...I want to kill you. You cause me so much pain. My head it hurts, but thats not what I mean. I look at all the other kids and sometime at Sasuke and ask why me? I used to only want parents to love me, but that dream died early when I was imprisoned. I used to want to destroy Konoha, but they never did anything wrong to me. I used to want to kill those fucking council members, but humans only act upon what they fear. What was your excuse? Was it that I wasn't the child you wanted? Did you just marry some random whore and then abandoned me? It hurts...my...my chest it hurts.' Naruto had silent tears brought down to his cheeks.

**"Kit...Shut the fuck up...I know I sound harsh, but I'm a damn demon. I want you to know this kit, I am the only family you got. Even though I don't have a choice I'm here for ya, litterally. Now the only reason I'm backin' you up kit is, because that damn father of yours needs to take responsibility for what he did to us. aight? Remember the goal. After you kill him, weep all you want I won't care, but I will take care of you...always remember that."**

"Thanks, I needed that...anyway lets get back to work, the faster I get to jounin...the more chances at going outside to find him."

**"That's the spirit. Now let me teach you a few new techniques. I want you to learn them then only use them to kill him. I want you to kill him with his own techniques okay kit?"**

" Awesome lets get crackin' then"

* * *

_The Next Morning: 9:32 Am_

Sakura and Sasuke had been at the designated area since six and neither of them looked happy, except Sakura, but she was just happy that she was alone with Sasuke. 'Damn't dobe, why are you so late. Didn't Kakashi say 7:00 sharp. FUCKING SHIT. I just hope he meant seven AM.' Sasuke was fuming that they left him with one of tthe most annoying and persistent fan girls ever. Sakura was a little agitated that her remaining team mate and her sensei was still no where to be seen, but she was also glad that they were late or missing It just meant that she could try to make her move on Sasuke.

'I'll make him love me before those two idiots arrive.'

'CHA That hotties pants is mine CHA'.

Naruto was casually walking in on the two watching as Sakura had been daydreaming and Sasuke was... napping? 'I guess he didn't sleep much either, probably training like a madman trying to get that damn sharingan of his.' Naruto walked over to Sasuke and then looked over to Sakura, in Naruto's opinion looked about ready to rape Sasuke. So Naruto raised his hand and smacked the shit out of Sasuke.

'What the hell' Sasuke then looked over over drowzily to see Naruto smirking and Sakura shocked and appauled to what Naruto did to him.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG, DIDN'T KAKASHI SAY SEVEN DAMN'T."

Naruto just casually replied, "Well he was going to be late anyways, I mean did you see how he entered yesterday, it was like it was routine for him to come in late. Besides I wanted to get breakfast, but Ichiraku's didn't open that early so I slept in and ate before I walked right on over here to grace you people with my presence." Sasuke was angry at the rude and crude blonde in front of him.

"You idiot Sensei told us already that we couldn't eat. Why do you think that you can just waltz right over here late, while the rest of us are starving?" Sakura was pissed, but not because he was late, because he ate and she had skipped dinner and breakfast.

"Well Sakura-san I don't think he said it was a rule to not eat, I think he meant it as a suggestion moreover than a rule. Don't you think so Sasuke-_chan_?" Sasuke was pissed at the audacity of the blond imbecile that he currently was starting at.

"Well Sasuke-_chan _it seems that you didn't eat either am I right? I guess that your not as confident in your abilities as you first lead on." Naruto stated obnoctiously.

"What do you mean _dobe_?" hissed Sasuke venomously.

"Well I'm just saying, that if you were as confident as I thought you were, you would've eaten not worried that Kakashi might make you puke. I mean even now your thinking that you should've eaten."

A little after ten Kakashi arrived making even more of a fuss than Naruto, when Kakashi arrived he brought a four bento boxes, eating one of them.

"YOUR LATE!!!" yelled Sakura at her sensei.

"Well you see I got lost on the road of life and decided to bathe in the beauty of nature and..."

"LIAR!!!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sensei, why do you have four bento boxes?" asked the ever so curious Sakura.

"Well one of them is my breakfast, the one of them is my lunch and the other two are for the two of you that passes." said Kakshi grinning under his mask. "But it doesn't matterright now." Kakashi had finished his breakfast and took out an alarm clock that was ste for twelve- thirty.

"Okay now I have two bells here and the you three are going to attempt to steal them away from me. You have roughly two hours to accomplish this. The two that get a bell will get lunch and the third one will be tied up to one of those post and won't be fed." Sakura and Sasuke looked terrified knowing that they might not be able to eat.

* * *

"And Start!" The Sasuke jumped onto a branch trying to formulate a plan that might be effective against a jounin, which in reality would fail no matter what he did. So Sasuke just waited biding his time and watching for an opening. Sakura jumped into a bush far from Kakashi trying to figure out a way to capture one of those bells around his waist. Naruto just yawned and stood his ground. "Your a wierd one aren't you. I don't think you know the meaning of stealth." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"The bringing to pass anything in a secret or concealed manner, a secret procedure, a clandestined practice or action and so you know clandestine means conducted with or marked by hidden aims or methods." said Naruto lazily saying to his sensei.

"Okay I guess you do know what it means." Kakashi said with a anime-style sweat droplet.

"You know Naruto if you don't pass this I guess this will be the only thing I'll ever teach you. Ninja rule one: taijutsu." Kakashi then took a new book out of his vest that still had a price tag indicating he just bought it.

'I think that damn book is why he was late today.' Naruto charged at Kakashi and attacked him giving it his all. Kakashi blocked all his blows though he admitted that the kid was strong, he still was not nearly as fast as jounin, but was pretty fast for a genin. His blows were strong and his form was average, but Kakashi had no trouble, but at times he had to use both his hands but felt no need to use his sharingan. Sasuke was watching not able to see how a person can be as fast Kakashi and still be fooling around. Sakura was thinking Naruto was an idiot for charging at a jounin. Naruto was frustrated, because he couldn't even touch him. Naruto struggled a little bit more and decided that using his jutsus wouldn't be as bad as relying on his poor taijutsu.

"Uma, saru, ondori, saru, doragon, buta, uma, ohitsuji, INU!!!! (Horse, monkey, rooster, monkey, dragon, boar, horse, ram, DOG!!!) **_CHIMEITEKI SUI IBARA GIKOU (LETHAL ACID THORN TECHNIQUE)._**" Kakashi easily avoided the needles like last time, but this time he was smart enough to put his book away.

Naruto was furious, "Nezumi, saru, ondori, inu, uma, USAGI!!! (Rat, monker, rooster, dog, horse, RABBIT!!!) **_DOTON: SUMIZOME ENKAKU JIGOUKU SERU NO JUTSU (EARTH STYLE: DARK ISOLATED HELL CELL TECHNIQUE). _**The ground beneath Kakashi started to form multiple jagged sharp stalagmites trying to eat away at Kakashi, but due to Naruto's poor chakra control the stalagmites were slow and couldn't contain Kakashi. The jutsu also took a large portion of Naruto's chakra forcing Naruto to leave and seek a hiding place and seek refuge. Later he heard Sakura scream falling for a simple genjutsu portaying Sasuke impaled with multiple kunais and dying."Ninja rule two: genjutsu" Afterwards Sasuke attempted to confront Kakashi and even tryed to incinerate his sensei only to find that he had escaped and used an earth jutsu to pull Sasuke below leaving his head the only part of his body exposed.

* * *

'Why the hell did he want the three of us to get only two bells...unless...that fucken genius, damn how come I couldn't figure it out sooner. He wants us to work together damn't. I don't want to work with those two, they annoy me to no end.' Naruto kept thinking then decided to pick up Sakura and get Sasuke.

"Hey teme, I think we should work together."

Sasuke looked at him, "Why dobe? I can handle him."

Naruto just sighed, "No we can't... he's a jounin. I have a small amount of chakra left, you are too sore from being underground and Sakura has a weak mind right now. we need to work together no matter how much we despise each other."

Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath, "What's the plan?"

Naruto laughed, "Who said I had a plan? Do I look like I know what sensei is capable of? I just say we wing it and lets see how far we can get okay?" Sakura woke up to find Naruto and Sasuke talking.

"Whats going on?"

"Well Naruto said we should work as a team to get those bells. I agreed and now were just going to confront him and see what happens, because we have no real plan."

The three watched as Kakashi was sitting down reading his book. Naruto sent as many kage bunshins as he could make until Sasuke said stop. Sakura with her perfect chakra control used a perfect henge on each of them to make the kage bunshins look like multiple Sasukes and Sakuras. Naruto had no more chakra left after this and just laid back and said to let his clones handle the job. Sasuke then tried to get Kakashi's attention again by shooting a fireball aimed at the book. Kakashi jumped in the air and was grabbed by the clones while Sakura made an attempt to grab the bells, but Kakashi used the kawarimi to replace his body with Sasuke.

"Nice try but times up I guess you know what that means."

The three looked down until Kakashi said, "You pass" grinning under his mask.

"The whole point of the test was to see if you would work together, because most of my teams won't pass because they tried individually. As my best friend once told me. 'A ninja who disobeys the rules are scum, but a ninja who abandons his comrades is worse than scum.' This stone here holds all the names of those heroes who were KIA. Some of my closest friends are on this stone." The three genin looked saddened a bit by that fact.

"Anyways here are your lunches and I wouldn't forget this third bento box." Kakashi took out another bento box knowing that the genins would be mad at him for hiding it.

"You three are now officially genin, so I expect you here tomorrow at ten." With that Kakashi left.

"He said ten, I'll be here at eleven." Said Naruto with a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**_A/N: Awww sweet I finished. Aight I have not much to say so Laterz_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: Oh sweet two chapters in the same week, I'm on a roll man. Aight heres what I'm going to say here except thier still will be no pairings. Especially one where Kyuubi is actually a nice demon queen. I mean he is a fucking king of demons why would he need a human and I'm not giving him a human form. I don't feel like putting romance in anyway, its too distracting for a ninja I mean look at Sakura and Ino, Kurenai is pregnant so where's her ninja career going and its too much of a hassle anyway AND putting Naruto with a extremely old demon or Tsunade is retarded. I might put with kunoichi younger or as old as Shizune, but Tsunade...sick. I will however have Anko pair with him not as a romance, but more for humor and it will be really one-sided where she will torture and have her way and he will cry and comply. lol_**

* * *

"Damn My body so sore. I guess those twelve years really did a number on my body. It seems that my mind is as sharp as ever, but my muscle is deteriorating." The blonde maan had been walking... limping really, through the forests trying to find an appropriate place to retrain his body. The man soon found a lake with a small boat attached to a wooden post.

'Must be the old man's boat' The young blond took it upon himself to look at his reflection in the water.

'Might as well... I haven't seen this body in twelve years, but I can't seem to remember what I'm forgetting.' He had circled around the boat taking a glance at what seemed to contain a small 'orange book'.

'I don't know why, but that book seems so familiar to me.' The book had been worn and the spine had been bent, meaning that it had been read frequently. The book's cover also seemed to be worn as it was barely clinging onto the book. Apparently the book was much older than one would think at first glance. Forgetting it the blonde stared at the image of him in the water.

'Okay lets see, Hmmmm... I might need a haircut and OH MY GOD IS THAT A GRAY HAIR. I don't want to look like Kakashi. Why Arashi, it doesn't matter, look at your body, it's still incredible.' said the man trying to reassure himself of what to think at his older appearance.

'Okay lets think, what am I forgetting? I know that I was found in the forest check. I was a former hokage check. Wait... who's the hokage now? Damn I'll find out later when I retrain this fucking body of mind WHICH I CAN'T SEEM TO USE MOST OF MY FUCKING JUTSUS. Oh well... I'll just return to Konoha in a few weeks, or months. Ahh forget it I'll just train with the kage bunshins and be back in a few days. Besides if Konoha can continue living without me, whats a few more days or weeks going to do. But I do know I'm forgetting something or someone.'

* * *

_Back in Konoha_

" I don't care what that idiot said I'm going to eat. I starved in that damn cell and nothings going to keep me away from Ichiraku's." Naruto was fuming, thinking that his sensei had underestimated his team. Sakura maybe, but not Naruto or Sasuke. 'I mean hell I don't like the guy, but he was the top of our damn class and ME, he thinks he can make me puke. Hell I have lost my gag reflex ever since they gave me that aweful prison food. Honestly I think the plate tasted better than that stuff.'

**"Hey kit shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep here, if your going to complain yell it out instead of bitchin' inside of your damn mind."**The Kyuubi was slightly furious at Naruto, but was also fuming that the kids new sensei was underestimating him.

**_'Oh I'm so gonna kill that cyclops freak... as soon as I get out here.'_**

**"So Kit, if you don't want to take my advice andgo with the transformation then I won't stop you, but I don't want a weak container so you better start training harder than our usual routine. Got that?"**

'Hai hai, don't worry I know you don't want a weakling and you know that I don't want to be weak. So shut up and lets start training before tomorrow.' The two stopped talking and got down to business scouting the whole landscape of training ground twenty one. They predicted thebest possible outcomes and the worst and how to use the field a tactical advantage hoping that Kakashi would make a minor tactical error. After scouting the battlefield the two had started to work on Naruto's poor taijutsu and his speed knowing full well that he could not hope to contend with a jounin. The two had also decided that jutsus were basically useless against him until they get his handseals fast enough that people have to use sharingans to see them.

After a few hours the blond sat down to think. Naruto pondered, 'Where the hell are you old man. I...I want to kill you. You cause me so much pain. My head it hurts, but thats not what I mean. I look at all the other kids and sometime at Sasuke and ask why me? I used to only want parents to love me, but that dream died early when I was imprisoned. I used to want to destroy Konoha, but they never did anything wrong to me. I used to want to kill those fucking council members, but humans only act upon what they fear. What was your excuse? Was it that I wasn't the child you wanted? Did you just marry some random whore and then abandoned me? It hurts...my...my chest it hurts.' Naruto had silent tears brought down to his cheeks.

**"Kit...Shut the fuck up...I know I sound harsh, but I'm a damn demon. I want you to know this kit, I am the only family you got. Even though I don't have a choice I'm here for ya, litterally. Now the only reason I'm backin' you up kit is, because that damn father of yours needs to take responsibility for what he did to us. aight? Remember the goal. After you kill him, weep all you want I won't care, but I will take care of you...always remember that."**

"Thanks, I needed that...anyway lets get back to work, the faster I get to jounin...the more chances at going outside to find him."

**"That's the spirit. Now let me teach you a few new techniques. I want you to learn them then only use them to kill him. I want you to kill him with his own techniques okay kit?"**

" Awesome lets get crackin' then"

* * *

_The Next Morning: 9:32 Am_

Sakura and Sasuke had been at the designated area since six and neither of them looked happy, except Sakura, but she was just happy that she was alone with Sasuke. 'Damn't dobe, why are you so late. Didn't Kakashi say 7:00 sharp. FUCKING SHIT. I just hope he meant seven AM.' Sasuke was fuming that they left him with one of tthe most annoying and persistent fan girls ever. Sakura was a little agitated that her remaining team mate and her sensei was still no where to be seen, but she was also glad that they were late or missing It just meant that she could try to make her move on Sasuke.

'I'll make him love me before those two idiots arrive.'

'CHA That hotties pants is mine CHA'.

Naruto was casually walking in on the two watching as Sakura had been daydreaming and Sasuke was... napping? 'I guess he didn't sleep much either, probably training like a madman trying to get that damn sharingan of his.' Naruto walked over to Sasuke and then looked over to Sakura, in Naruto's opinion looked about ready to rape Sasuke. So Naruto raised his hand and smacked the shit out of Sasuke.

'What the hell' Sasuke then looked over over drowzily to see Naruto smirking and Sakura shocked and appauled to what Naruto did to him.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG, DIDN'T KAKASHI SAY SEVEN DAMN'T."

Naruto just casually replied, "Well he was going to be late anyways, I mean did you see how he entered yesterday, it was like it was routine for him to come in late. Besides I wanted to get breakfast, but Ichiraku's didn't open that early so I slept in and ate before I walked right on over here to grace you people with my presence." Sasuke was angry at the rude and crude blonde in front of him.

"You idiot Sensei told us already that we couldn't eat. Why do you think that you can just waltz right over here late, while the rest of us are starving?" Sakura was pissed, but not because he was late, because he ate and she had skipped dinner and breakfast.

"Well Sakura-san I don't think he said it was a rule to not eat, I think he meant it as a suggestion moreover than a rule. Don't you think so Sasuke-_chan_?" Sasuke was pissed at the audacity of the blond imbecile that he currently was starting at.

"Well Sasuke-_chan _it seems that you didn't eat either am I right? I guess that your not as confident in your abilities as you first lead on." Naruto stated obnoctiously.

"What do you mean _dobe_?" hissed Sasuke venomously.

"Well I'm just saying, that if you were as confident as I thought you were, you would've eaten not worried that Kakashi might make you puke. I mean even now your thinking that you should've eaten."

A little after ten Kakashi arrived making even more of a fuss than Naruto, when Kakashi arrived he brought a four bento boxes, eating one of them.

"YOUR LATE!!!" yelled Sakura at her sensei.

"Well you see I got lost on the road of life and decided to bathe in the beauty of nature and..."

"LIAR!!!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sensei, why do you have four bento boxes?" asked the ever so curious Sakura.

"Well one of them is my breakfast, the one of them is my lunch and the other two are for the two of you that passes." said Kakshi grinning under his mask. "But it doesn't matterright now." Kakashi had finished his breakfast and took out an alarm clock that was ste for twelve- thirty.

"Okay now I have two bells here and the you three are going to attempt to steal them away from me. You have roughly two hours to accomplish this. The two that get a bell will get lunch and the third one will be tied up to one of those post and won't be fed." Sakura and Sasuke looked terrified knowing that they might not be able to eat.

* * *

"And Start!" The Sasuke jumped onto a branch trying to formulate a plan that might be effective against a jounin, which in reality would fail no matter what he did. So Sasuke just waited biding his time and watching for an opening. Sakura jumped into a bush far from Kakashi trying to figure out a way to capture one of those bells around his waist. Naruto just yawned and stood his ground. "Your a wierd one aren't you. I don't think you know the meaning of stealth." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"The bringing to pass anything in a secret or concealed manner, a secret procedure, a clandestined practice or action and so you know clandestine means conducted with or marked by hidden aims or methods." said Naruto lazily saying to his sensei.

"Okay I guess you do know what it means." Kakashi said with a anime-style sweat droplet.

"You know Naruto if you don't pass this I guess this will be the only thing I'll ever teach you. Ninja rule one: taijutsu." Kakashi then took a new book out of his vest that still had a price tag indicating he just bought it.

'I think that damn book is why he was late today.' Naruto charged at Kakashi and attacked him giving it his all. Kakashi blocked all his blows though he admitted that the kid was strong, he still was not nearly as fast as jounin, but was pretty fast for a genin. His blows were strong and his form was average, but Kakashi had no trouble, but at times he had to use both his hands but felt no need to use his sharingan. Sasuke was watching not able to see how a person can be as fast Kakashi and still be fooling around. Sakura was thinking Naruto was an idiot for charging at a jounin. Naruto was frustrated, because he couldn't even touch him. Naruto struggled a little bit more and decided that using his jutsus wouldn't be as bad as relying on his poor taijutsu.

"Uma, saru, ondori, saru, doragon, buta, uma, ohitsuji, INU!!!! (Horse, monkey, rooster, monkey, dragon, boar, horse, ram, DOG!!!) **_CHIMEITEKI SUI IBARA GIKOU (LETHAL ACID THORN TECHNIQUE)._**" Kakashi easily avoided the needles like last time, but this time he was smart enough to put his book away.

Naruto was furious, "Nezumi, saru, ondori, inu, uma, USAGI!!! (Rat, monker, rooster, dog, horse, RABBIT!!!) **_DOTON: SUMIZOME ENKAKU JIGOUKU SERU NO JUTSU (EARTH STYLE: DARK ISOLATED HELL CELL TECHNIQUE). _**The ground beneath Kakashi started to form multiple jagged sharp stalagmites trying to eat away at Kakashi, but due to Naruto's poor chakra control the stalagmites were slow and couldn't contain Kakashi. The jutsu also took a large portion of Naruto's chakra forcing Naruto to leave and seek a hiding place and seek refuge. Later he heard Sakura scream falling for a simple genjutsu portaying Sasuke impaled with multiple kunais and dying."Ninja rule two: genjutsu" Afterwards Sasuke attempted to confront Kakashi and even tryed to incinerate his sensei only to find that he had escaped and used an earth jutsu to pull Sasuke below leaving his head the only part of his body exposed.

* * *

'Why the hell did he want the three of us to get only two bells...unless...that fucken genius, damn how come I couldn't figure it out sooner. He wants us to work together damn't. I don't want to work with those two, they annoy me to no end.' Naruto kept thinking then decided to pick up Sakura and get Sasuke.

"Hey teme, I think we should work together."

Sasuke looked at him, "Why dobe? I can handle him."

Naruto just sighed, "No we can't... he's a jounin. I have a small amount of chakra left, you are too sore from being underground and Sakura has a weak mind right now. we need to work together no matter how much we despise each other."

Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath, "What's the plan?"

Naruto laughed, "Who said I had a plan? Do I look like I know what sensei is capable of? I just say we wing it and lets see how far we can get okay?" Sakura woke up to find Naruto and Sasuke talking.

"Whats going on?"

"Well Naruto said we should work as a team to get those bells. I agreed and now were just going to confront him and see what happens, because we have no real plan."

The three watched as Kakashi was sitting down reading his book. Naruto sent as many kage bunshins as he could make until Sasuke said stop. Sakura with her perfect chakra control used a perfect henge on each of them to make the kage bunshins look like multiple Sasukes and Sakuras. Naruto had no more chakra left after this and just laid back and said to let his clones handle the job. Sasuke then tried to get Kakashi's attention again by shooting a fireball aimed at the book. Kakashi jumped in the air and was grabbed by the clones while Sakura made an attempt to grab the bells, but Kakashi used the kawarimi to replace his body with Sasuke.

"Nice try but times up I guess you know what that means."

The three looked down until Kakashi said, "You pass" grinning under his mask.

"The whole point of the test was to see if you would work together, because most of my teams won't pass because they tried individually. As my best friend once told me. 'A ninja who disobeys the rules are scum, but a ninja who abandons his comrades is worse than scum.' This stone here holds all the names of those heroes who were KIA. Some of my closest friends are on this stone." The three genin looked saddened a bit by that fact.

"Anyways here are your lunches and I wouldn't forget this third bento box." Kakashi took out another bento box knowing that the genins would be mad at him for hiding it.

"You three are now officially genin, so I expect you here tomorrow at ten." With that Kakashi left.

"He said ten, I'll be here at eleven." Said Naruto with a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**_A/N: Awww sweet I finished. Aight I have not much to say so Laterz_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: Hey hey hey. what up three chapters in one week Awesome._**

* * *

"Hey I think I got it now. So If I can somehow find a way to carry all this equipment in with me during battles that would be so awesome." Naruto was always facsinated with science and how ninjas used it everyday. So after every mission which would happen to suck so muc that Naruto would leave a clone with his team while he would go to the store and buy many items including a book that had the information on each chemical and chemical compounds. He found out early that he could use certain chemicals and save his chakra in battle by resorting to use of his items. Currently he was working on a way to transport titanium wires and a bottle of chlorine into battle with him. **(For those who don't know titaniumTi and chlorineCl can chemically bond to make TiCl 3 a very corrosive compound especially towards one's skin.) **Naruto was a bright one and had always found a way to transport these items and then after he would do that he would train like crazy. Naruto though he knew a lot about science only used four different types chemicals as weapons. He used carbon, to create cyanide a toxic gas to most mammals, niobium, a metal that if it were to be used as a wire would be dangerous as it was a fire hazard, titanuim, to make a corrosive compound destroying the skin and muscle tissue, and his favorite palladium, which in science is extremely toxic as all the compounds it produces is deadly. 

"Well this is my back up if I run out of chakra like last time...damn jutsu taking so much chakra. Anyways time to train." It had been a few days since he's had a seizure and was a actually calmer today than he was the first day he worked as a team. In fact the first day during thier so called 'mission' he attacked Kakashi out of spite, because Naruto was obviously weaker than him. Since that day Naruto would skip missions by letting his clones do them for him while he trained in secrecy in a forest somewhere outside of Konoha. Everyday he would return to the same spot working on the two techniques that made his father famous. The first one the rasengan was being quickly learned though he still had yet to master it. The next jutsu the hiraishin no jutsu... well Naruto at least tried. Naruto could never figure out the seal that had taken his father years to finally create. It may have been only two weeks, but Naruto was ticked that he hasn't at least performed neither of these jutsus correctly.Usually he would at least be able to perform a jutsu within two or three days, but these jutsus were complex and required a seals master which both the fox and Naruto are not. Naruto however had been researching seals and out of luck had happen to find a book that would teach him the basics of the seals. So far Naruto had been experimenting with seals, but only had one seal to show for it. His only seal ran through his entire body. It was a gravity seal that he would be able to increase his weights instead of buying them from a store. the seal took him a week of research , but he had finally done it, though it was a type of seal that can only be seen when active. Most of the time the only part of the seal you could see is a small mark on his back with the kanji for time and earth.

* * *

_Outside of Konoha_

"Geez It took me three weeks but I did it. My body is back to its original muscular shape and is I now already have retaught my body to use all my jutsus again that was troublesome."

'_Awww great now I sound like that lazyass Shikato Nara.' _Arashi had been training intensly for the past few weeks so that when he returned that he woud be at the best shape of his life and they wouldn't deny him to become hokage again.

'_Man I was only hokage for one damn month. I can't believe that my dream would vanish so suddenly, because of that damn Kyuubi.' _Arashi was walking back to the old man's grave hold a small assortment of flowers.

'_It's okay old man I'll take you thier soon. I won't forget you.' _The blonde man sat down next to the grave physically and mentally exhausted from constantly using the clones to help him progress faster than if he were to train alone also he enjoyed the company. Then suddenly he heard a loud explosion nearby where he was training. Arashi then stood up and cautiously walked towards the noise. He rounded a tree and found a beautiful grassy area that was so high up that the hill overlooked the village. Arashi started to slowly climb the hill to find that the top of the hill was a rocky flat that had many craters in it most likely from those who trained in the area.Then Arashi started to walk across avoiding many holes that looked amazing not because of the size, but the strange spiral pattern within each holes. He could tell that each hole was created recently and one of the holes was radiating a large residue of chakra most likely that it was the hole that created the loud noise. The hole was much larger than all the rest and in contained a blonde child that was wearing black baggy shorts and his shirt and shoes had been burnt and torn from his chakra. For his age he was a bit tall maybe as tall as Arashi and his muscle was very well defined.

Arashi was very curious on why a young child would be so far away from his home and training out here, surely there was enough land in the village to train in. Instead of questioning the child Arashi decided that he would take him back to Konoha and take his position as hokage back. Then he remembered to get the old man's journal so that they would recognize the old man as a hero. Arashi had grabbed the journal and used his hiraishin to get to the gates of Konoha.

* * *

_Gates of Konoha_

"Who goes there?" asked a man with a bandage running across his face.

"What is with all the commotion Kotetsu?" said another man with his bangs covering his left eye.

"Nothing you lazy bum, it's just that I never get a chance to ever say that and...whatever today is a slow day I'll handle this you go back to sleep Izumo." said the man now revealed to be Kotetsu.

"Anyways I'm going to take you to the hokage tower okay?"

"Fine I guess I can see who's hokage as of now. Haven't been in the village for about twelve years." Kotetsu walks them through the village while all the while curious what a man like him could be carrying on his back. (**A/N Arashi thought it would be better to go into the village inconspicuously by wearing a brown cloak and carrying Naruto in a large brown sack.) **

"So what brings you to the village if I may ask"

"Well I guess you can call it a business trip, but I also am quite curious on who the current hokage is...you see I haven't lived in a village for a while and I thought I should visit one since I live near one." Arashi was now nervous, because Arashi had never been a good liar, but he figured that he wouldn't press too much on why he's here. You see Arashi had always been an optimist even in the bleakest of moments, but somehow everything always went his way by some stroke of luck.

"Ah I see, so where do you live?"

"Well I live in the forest in a small cabin on the outskirts of Konoha." Arashi was starting to sweat.

"Oh ok well were here, oh can you do me a favor?" Arashi stopped right there and took a big gulp seeing as he thought he was found out.

"Can you...tell the secretary that Kotetsu...says hi and oh and her name is Seiko Kusabana (Delicate Flower) and give her this rose for m-me please" Arashi smiled after that and grabbed the flower.

"Sure thing young man, oh and one more thing...how is special is this young lady to you." Kotetsu visibly blushed and ran off.

"Okay might as well give this girl this rose...hey whats this acard? '_a delicate flower for you my delicate flower...Kotetsu' _Awww how nice...a great pick up line, why can't _chikan-kyouyu _(pervert sensei) be like that?" Arashi opened the door to the tower.

'Wow they must have repainted and fixed up the place, because now you can barely see the hole b_erugu-mune _(mountain chest) punched me through for accidentally running into her chest. Ahhh good times good times.' Arashi then laid an unconscious Naruto down as he approached the secretary.

"Are you Sei...Seiko Kusabana?" The woman behind the desk was stunningly beautiful in fact it was more surprising that she didn't have a mountain of gifts from the adoring male population.

'She might be strong like berugu-mune'. Arashi just closed his eyes, crossed his arms and nodded at that statement.

"Yes that would be me. What do you need? I'm very busy filing the rest of Sandaime-sama's reports... I mean I should do the work not him he should just sit back and relax, he's done enough."

'Man where was she when I had a mountain of paperwork. My secretary only took calls.' Arashi had his head down in defeat and then remembered the rose.

'How could I forget the damn thing still has one thorn on it.'

" Oh yes ahem...a young man that had guided me here wanted to give this to you but was so shy he ran off asking if I could tell you that this young man...Kotetsu had sent you this rose and said hi." The young woman turned to see the flower and the card and thanked Arashi for taking time off his schedule to do this and then let him in.

* * *

"Hello what brings you here weary traveler?" asked the old man behind the desk as he reached for a small handful in tobacco to place in his pipe.

"I've came back to take my position back old man." grinned the man who had set the bag on a chair.

"What are you talking about I was chosen to protect the village and you a stranger say that you deserve this position?"

"Naw I'm not a stranger old man, I just want my position back, I mean I was only hokage for a month and you lucky son of a ..." The old man had cut him off at that moment.

"What do you mean you were hokage?" The sandaime now had a serious expression playing upon his wrinkled features.

"Oh come on you don't recognize me _chuuko-dansei _(old man)?" Arashi then pulled off his hood to reveal his sparkling cerulean eyes.

"By what trickery is this? I know that the Yondaime had died twelve years ago when he sacrificed his soul to the shinigami." the Third was now furious thinking someone was impersonating him.

"Well that may seem true, but I offered the shinigami an offer he couldn't refuse. I offered him my soul and Kyuubi's soul when we both died. By the time Kyuubi dies his power will have been reduced greatly allowing the shinigami to reconsider and place the Kyuubi into my son instead of in him where the Kyuubi has a chance to escape." The old man was now shocked.

"So you mean that he let you live until you and Kyuubi died? Then where were you, why didn't you come back to us... we needed you, I need you, your _son_ needs you." the old man was now furious.

"Well I guess I could've come back, but I assume I went into a coma for twelve years." said the blonde man with a finger on his chin.

"How did you manage to stay alive?"

"Oh yeah now I remember, when I woke up I was in a cabin surrounded by tubes and an old man that was trying to keep me alive as his last act in this world. He died shortly after I woke up, but he smiled as he died. I think I went into a coma, because I fell off Gamabunta and he found me later I guess."

"Well then who do you have in the bag?" the Third was now curious on why the Yondaime brought a rather large bag.

"I don't know I just found this boy unconscious in the forest training. I'm guessing he's just exhausted." Arashi then opened the bag and carried the boy and sat him up in the chair.

"Baka, don't you know who that is ?" Arashi looked truely clueless this time as the Third shook his head in disappointment.

"He's your son, Naruto Uzumaki." With that Arashi's heart raced as he finally got a chance to meet his son after so many years. Arashi also idiotically believed his son lived the good life and was seen as the hero Arashi saw him as.

"So this is my son, finally I get to meet him, but not on the best of circumstances but who cares I finally can be the father that I always wanted to be. Awww this is going to be so great when he wakes up. I bet you I'm his idol," said Arashi beaming. Sarutobi just shook his head as he sadly remembered what Naruto was put through and the hell it's been on his psyche.

'Arashi what have you done to your son? You took the innocence of his childhood and now he's a hollow shell of what he once was, but I can't tell you that or else it would break your heart. Naruto started to twitch and startle in his sleep. Arashi soon stood right above him smiling and overjoyed that he wanted the first thing his son to see when he woke up was his proud father. Naruto's eyelids started to flutter open, but he was so tired that his mind could not register what he was seeing yet. His father started to get overexcited and whanted to talk to his son. Naruto was soon able to focus and saw the source to his pain, suffering, and hate. Naruto started to cry, then he smiled for a different reason that Arashi was. Arashi then hugged the boy and Naruto's smile grew even more.

'He trusts me to hug him oh how I relish how vulnerable he is now.' Naruto then focused some chakra in his hand but not as much as he wanted.

'Damn all that training drained me, Oh well I will die trying to kill him.' The Third saw the two and was glad that they were getting along.

"Son...I love you," said Arashi through muffled tears. Naruto on the other hand had a rasengan ready.

"Father, your son has a surprise for you..." At the sound of that Arashi smiled.

"close your eyes please..." Arashi complied.

"Now die...RASENGAN."

* * *

**_A/N: Hahahahahahahahha cliffhanger. sorry but it's late at night... I mean too early in the morning._**

**_ok laterz_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: Hey I'm finally starting the wave arc. Oh and the beginning of the story is just added for humor ya know._**

* * *

_The Hokage Tower_

Arashi was sitting in his office drinking sake late at night. Saying that he was depressed was a huge understatement. Right now he was contemplating on how he could present to the village that Naruto was his son. He knew that anything he said would backfire on him. Naruto hated him and if Arashi presented that his son despised his guts to the village, well then it wouldn't work well for his image. The yondaime had been like this every night for the past week, but during the day he would replace his sad demeanor and put on a happy facade in front of the public and towards guest. Arashi then poured the drank the last of the bottle of sake.

"Damn why is all sake gone." Arashi staggered towards a small crate that was stamped as paper work. Arashi broke open the top of the crate and grabbed a bottle of sake. He looked at the bottle and noticed it was empty too. He took more bottles out and grunted in frustration. "Why is the sake always gone..." Arashi had tears streaming down his eyes as his precious sake storage was empty. The blonde needed the sake not just get rid of his worries, but to keep his mind off his paperwork, which he called 'the bane of all kages'. He chuckled slightly knowing full well that he can't just dump it on his secretary Seiko anymore. She had already went home and now Arashi was really hoping for her assistance. "Man I didn't know that this would be the death of me. I think that's how the shodaime really died." He lightly laughed at his ludicrous statement, until someone had interupted his thoughts.

"Ehh, sensei...do you want me to take you home again?" It was Kakashi who was worried about his sensei. He also knew that the blonde had kept some sake in his office at all times and it became a habit of Kakashi to drag his sensei homefrom a night of drinking.

_"Hey sensei are... you drunk?" a younger Kakashi had asked. He had found his senseiin the middle of the street outside of a local bar. Kakashi was there to get his groceries for the week when he had spotted him._

_"Aww...hic...can't I have a little fun my little Kakashi-kun," replied the blonde cooing at the silver-haired boy. "...It's not like I'm Tsunade or that pervert of a sensei Jirayai."_

_"I guess I'll take you home, but don't make this a habit."_

Kakashi laughed at that little memory, he remembered that the only reason that he wanted to hurry was because he had officially passed as an adult and already had a small set of books that he had been dying to read, but like always bad habits die hard.

* * *

_The Bridge_

Naruto spent his night training like he always did. After training with the team he would dissappear and spend countless hours training until it would become apparent to him that it was late and he would look suspicious at this hour. Naruto would always be tired and would be late to team meetings on purpose to get more sleep, of course he was slightly earlier than Kakashi, but he was still late nonetheless. Sasuke was his usual brooding self and that did not change, in fact it worsened with every D-ranked mission that they were given. Sakura could feel her sanity slip whenever they got these degrading missions that a villager could do. Naruto thought that the village was abusing thier shinobi abilties by giving them menial chores. The other two on his team did not disagree with him on that.

Kakashi was walking towards them with a massive hangover and a foul stench on his body. '_Why did I let sensei trick me into staying the night with him. Damn't my head hurts. He got me so drunk and called Yugao-chan to come over to party and I still don't know how I got a tattoo of her name on my ass, I mean isn't the tattoo parlor closed during that time. DAMN YOU SENSEI.' _Kakashi shook his head and laughed at his sensei's antics last night.

"YOUR LATE...AND YOU STINK." yelled Sakura walking away from her sensei who had just fallen over in pain. She thought that he had finally gone insane and lost it. Sasuke looked at his sensei and shook his head in dissapointment. Naruto was still dazed and was on the verge of falling asleep.

"You know Sakura, you don't have to be so loud, because in a minute I think I might need to see a doctor because I think my ears are bleeding." Kakashi smiled at the pink haired kunoichi as she started to throw a fit and kept muttering under her breath about perverted senseis.

"Anyways...Sensei why do you smell like that?" asked the kunoichi trying her best to avoid him because of the stench. Sauke was also slightly interested and was curious about his sensei's horrible appearance. Naruto woke up a little after Sakura had finished throwing a fit.

"It's a very, very long story." Kakashi was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly smiling at his team. Naruto walked right next to him and took a whiff at protruding scent and then grinned. Kakashi's smile faded extremely quickly when he saw Naruto grin at him.

"SO SENSEI, DID YOU HAVE FUN LAST NIGHT OR WHAT? I WOULDN'T KNOW, SO WOULD YOU MIND TELLING US WHAT YOU DID... I'M SURE WE HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR THIS." Naruto was having fun yelling into his sensei's ears as he cursed and squirmed on the ground twitching. When Kakashi recovered from that little incident he stood up to see his whole team staring at him waiting for an answer, but just then he heard a familiar voice head towards them. Kakashi thanked kami that they were interupted until he saw Yugao was the one heading towards them.

"Hey Kakashi...kun," the purple haired Anbu member was blushing under her mask, "So anyways, ahem, the Hokage is assigning your team a C-ranked mission seeing as you have been doing too many of those D-ranked ones and besides no other team was available and he believes you guys are up for it." Sakura and Sasuke were estatic that they were going on a real mission, well Sasuke didn't really show his enthusiasm. Naruto on the other hand was so excited that he actually showed a genuine smile, not one that showed ulterior motives.

As team seven walked towards the hokage tower Kakashi was grabbed by his shoulder when Yugao pulled off her mask and rested her chin on Kakashi's shoulder. "I had a _lot _of fun last night, in fact I didn't know you were that good my little...what was your nickname again... oh yeah my little..." she was whispering into Kakashi's ears about what they did last night, which Kakashi couldn't even remember her taking off her clothes. He blushed furiously when she kept mentioning the things they did that night. "...we should _do _it again sometime, ehh Kakashi-kun. Oh and next time tell your sensei to not..."she muttered into Kakashi's ears once more, this time causing him to get a slight nosebleed. "...with my sister and cousin okay? They said that they never experienced anything like that ever. I know that they are of legal age now, but I don't approve of him acting like his former sensei." After she left, Kakashi looked towards the sky and yelled loudly, "CURSE YOU SENSEI... WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER SUCH A FUN NIGHT?" Kakashi had a waterfall of tears streaming down his face as he slumped his shoulders and followed his team.

* * *

_Hokage tower_

Arashi was in the same predicament as he sneezed clutching onto his head in pain. Team seven walked in and slammed the door causing both the yondaime and the sharingan warrior to fall to thier knees. Kakashi stood up to look at his sensei with a look of anger for getting him drunk, envy that his sensei had a threesome with two of the most beautiful kunoichi, and pity that niether of them could recall the event. Arashi knew what his student wanted to say and just slumped his shoulders down in defeat. The rest of team seven was getting a little impatient as they had to wait for the two adults to get over thier impasse. Sasuke was beyond his patience and coughed loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto wasn't in any rush, he just wanted to get the hell out of the village or train rather than stay in front of the blonde kage and take his orders.

"Oh yeah anyways, I have a mission for you guys that might take about a month to complete. The mission is to protect a bridgebuilder named Tazuna and you four are to escort him to the land of the waves and protect him from the likes of bandits, thieves, and ect. You guys get the point right?" The four nodded much to Sakura's dismay, which she thought they would be protecting some kind of princess or daimyo. "Anyways, gaurds let Tazuna-san."

After that a scruffy looking old man walked in with a bottle of sake in his hand. "What! These brats are here to protect me? They don't look like much, especially the short one with the freaky smile." Tazuna pointed at Naruto who was smiling trying to look slightly friendly towards outsiders and not trying to attract attention. "Well, at least he looks like he could handle himself, but what about that pink-haired brat, she definetly doesn't look like hses up for it and she looks like she's ready to go shopping. I mean how are you supposed to hide with such bright... hair, is that even your natural hair color?"

Sakura was furious and already had a kunai in her right hand, she then charged at her client only to be stopped by Naruto. "Hey Sakura-san I think it would be wise to not kill our clients. I don't think we could do our _mission _without him and if he were to die, because of you I think hokage-_sama_ would cease giving us missions higher than those D-ranked ones. Now I don't think Sasuke-teme would like to go back to that without ever going on a C-ranked mission." Naruto was still smiling. Sakura was still angry, but agreed with Naruto's logic and angrilly gritted her teeth as she gave Tazuna a smile.

"I like that kid, he knows his place." Naruto was really pissed about that staement and was about to use Sakura's kunai and shove it up his ass, but he knew that he would just be a hypocrite if he didn't take his own advice and he just sighed in defeat.

"Okay team I will give you all an hour to prepare for our departure, then you will meet me at the front gates of Konha okay?" Naruto knew he had a lot of time to spare, because Kakashi would be late anyways, so Naruto decided to take a nap. He didn't even need to go home, he knew that this would one day happen so he always carried a bunch of scrolls containing all of his clothes, food, and water he would need in his pockets.

* * *

It was one hour and Naruto was nowhere to be found, even Kakashi was on time this time. Apparently, Kakashi said that he was always on time for missions, which wasn't true. Kakashi couldn't go back to his house, because if he did his team wouldn't see him until the next morning. It seems that Yugao had picked his lock and was currently in his bed nude. Kakashi was blushing a little and everyone thought he was blushing, because he was reading his perverted book. He knew he should have stopped reading his book and almost quit, because he didn't want to be seen as a pervert in front of his sensei, but he didn't care because he would then tell himself that if he was a pervert, then his sensei would be at fault. Naruto appeared fifteen minutes, which enraged the kunoichi of the team. They had soon began to walk leaving the gates of Konoha. Naruto was extremely excited and started to smiile with glee, which freaked out Kakashi, because he had only seen Naruto smile when he was up to no good. Naruto's face slightly faltered when he noticed a suspicious puddle that should not have been thier in the first place. Kakashi had noticed this too, but decided that it would be best to see what would happen. 

After a little bit since passing the puddle, two chains came outand wrapped themselves onto Kakashi, ripping him to shreds. Sasuke acted fast and jumped into action kicking one of the two rogue nins that just appeared. Naruto lightly walked towards them, while the other nin aimed to strike Naruto, he jumped onto the nins claw and ran up his arm to give him a swift kick in the jaw. Sasuke threw a shuriken on thier, chain binding them to a tree and threw a kunai into the middle of the shuriken to secure it. Naruto acted fast and saw them about to disconnect thier claws from the chain, but Naruto threw bunch of kunais with a a very long metalic string attached wrapping around the two. Then threw a bottle at the two grabbed Sasuke and ran towards a safe distance. The two had shrieked from the pain as they saw the string liquify and burn thier skin. They were both bleeding profusely and the liquid was still pouring into them creating large holes in thier body. Thier eyes widened in fear as they saw thier intestines corroding and then all of a sudden bleed. They cried out mercy as they were panting heavily until they dropped dead from the blood loss.

"What did you do dobe?"

"All I did was wrap them in a titanium string, then I threw a bottle of chlorine that chemically reacted to the titanium and created a corrosive chemical compound that would slowly destroy thier body." Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the boy who just killed so easily without a second thought to it.

"The demon brothers, now why would they be after us? Unless they're not after us and then who are they after." Kakashi came out of nowhere narrowing his eyes towards Tazuna. "Now if I remember you said that we were hired to take care of thieves and bandits not anything like this." Tazuna then explained to him his situation and that they couldn't afford the necessary funds to hire more capable ninja. Kakashi sighed when he looked at the rest of his team.

"Okay team this is now an A-ranked mission and doesn't get easier from this point on. I will make you guys make the decision if we continue or not. Oh and Tazuna-san, once your country gets back on its feet, you will pay us full price for this mission." Tazuna smiled and nodded to that. The rest of the team agreed, Naruto just wanted to test how far he's come, same with Sasuke, but Sakura just agreed as soon as Sasuke agreed.

They were on a boat going to wave country when tazuna decided to tell him why he was building the bridge, he told them about the tyranical Gatou who had full control of all ports going to the wave, making them a very poor country. When the boat had landed on shor everone kept thier gaurd as they heard a rustling in the bush. When a snow rabbit came out the others seemed to calm down a bit, but Kakashi and Naruto noticed that the rabbit had a winter coat on in the middle of summer. Just like that Kakashi heard a faint sound coming towards them.

" EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!"

A gigantic sword flew the air embedding itself high into a tree. Suddenly, a man with bandages covering his mouth appeared in front of them.

"Zabuza Momochi, otheerwise known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist."

* * *

**_A/N: OH MY GOD IT'S ZABUZA!!! lol_**

**_Anywayz Laterz_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: Hey I'm sorry about forgetting to mention the Uchiha massacre, but I'm saving that for another chapter when I focus on when Sasuke trains and he starts to reminisce about his past._**

* * *

"Zabuza Momochi...Demon of the Bloody Mist." 

"You know me? I'm honored Kakashi Hatake...the copycat ninja." Zabuza was smiling under his bandages as he grabbed hold of his gigantic sword and and pulled it out of the tree and flipped towards the team. He then cracked his neck slightly as he noticed Kakashi reaching for his his headband.

"Ahh... using your sharingan already Hatake?" Sasuke looked at his sensei with a slight look of shock on his face. Naruto however was contemplating if he should join the battle or not. He decided that even with his seals off, Naruto still wouldn't be able to best a jounin. Zabuza then made a seal.

"**_Kiragakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)"_**

"Well now where should I start. So many places..." Zabuza's voice echoed in the mist as he remained hidden. "...liver, heart, jugular veins, so many choices now which to pick."

"Don't worry I'll protect you guys with my life. I don't abandon my comrades. Just worry about protecting Tazuna-san." Kakashi looked at the three genin and smiled. Zabuza smirked a little.

"You know Hatake. You shouldn't leave yourself wide open." Zabuza rushed at Kakashi and swung his blade at Kakashi. Kakashi looked stunned for a little bit, but then dissappeared into a puddle only to reappear behind Zabuza with a kunai in his back.

"I see I don't need to go easy on you Hatake. The minute I sent my mizu bunshin in to battle you copied it while you made that little speech of yours impressive, but not good enough!" Zabuza then dissappeared into a puddle as did Kakashi before, then appeared in front of him and attempted to slash him, but his sword missed and hit the ground. He then switched his hand to hold onto his blade and he kicked Kakashi straight in the chest and into the water. Zabuza sprinted towards him until he saw a bunch of spikes scattered upon the grounds and smirked.

"Makibishi, trying to slow me down eh Hatake... well it won't work." Zabuza then jumped into the water with Kakashi. Kakashi was thinking to himself that escaping into the water was a horrible idea.

"Ohitsuji, hebi, tora, usagi, dorogan, usagi, ondori **_Suirou no Jutsu!!! _**(ram, snake, tiger, rabbit, dragon, rabbit, rooster **_Water Prison Jutsu!!!)"_**

Kakashi was then surrounded in a large orb of water. Zabuza was smiling once again.

"Ahh the great Kakashi, allowed himself to be caught like this. You've gotten weaker ever since you left Anbu Kakashi-san and don't even bother to get out of there, It may be water, but it is stronger than steel, I'm afraid your going to find it hard to do any jutsus when you can't even move." Zabuza then created a clone that walked towards the group of genins.

"Guys get out of here he's too strong for you. This isn't a test on who's the bravest or the strongest, your priorities are to protect the bridgebuilder. The mission is the most important thing right now... SO GO!!!"

"I'm afriad we can't do that sensei. Even if we were to leave we would be caught by Zabuza. If you could get caught by him, what makes you think that he won't come back to attack us? I mean we are only a bunch of genin and if we were to confront him, he would slaughter us. So now our priorities aren't to the mission, but they are to rescue you." Naruto glanced at Sasuke hoping that Sasuke would know what he means. Sasuke looked petrified and honestly Naruto was also afraid of Zabuza knowing full well that his capabilities don't match anywhere near him so far.

Naruto attempted to strike Zabuza's clone, only for it to duck and punch Naruto in the guts. Naruto was pushed far back, skidding across the ground til he met the clones foot. Naruto was thrown back towards his team.

"Hey dobe, you can't just rush into battle like that."

"I know I was just measuring the battle field. You know, '_A shinobi must always know thier surroundings' _."

"Sasuke, Sakura, we need a plan. We can't fight a jounin even if a clone only has one-tenth of his power. He has greater strength than us. We need to work together." The two nodded and Naruto looked at Sasuke for inspiration.

"Sasuke...do you know any fire jutsus?"

"I do, but I only know a few."

"Thats good enough. I want you to..." Naruto kept whispering into Sasuke's ears about his plan. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded. "...anyways, thats all you need to do, you don't even need to hit him, just make sure its close to him and then I will take care of tthe rest. Remember when I give the signal and Sakura I need you to gaurd Tazuna-san for us, I don't want to fail this mission just yet and we need to make sure that he doesn't make another clone to attack the bridgebuilder."

Naruto then made the seal for tiger and yelled out, "**_Shakuhou (Release)!!!_**" He felt the seals on his back retracting and he felt extremely lighter. Naruto made a few shadow clones to back him and Sasuke up. Zabuza attempted to strike Naruto, but Naruto used kawarimi to replace his body with his clone. Naruto then ran to Zabuza sweeping out his foot towards his legs, but Zabuza jumped. Naruto aimed a punch at Zabuza's head, forcing him to flip backwards but while on his hands he saw the makibishi still lying scattered all over the ground. Sasuke then quickly made some seals and waited for Naruto. Naruto grinned as he saw Zabuza forced to torque his body, which would slow his reaction rate. Sasuke then saw the signal as Naruto flashed his canines at Sasuke. "**_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutus (Fire: Grand Fireball Technique)_**." The large flame headed towards the clone, but the clone applied some pressure to his arm, which strained it, and pushed off the ground to avoid the fireball.

"Those flames cannot touch me, it was far too slow too reach me."

Naruto and Sasuke smirked, "It wasn't intended for you." Just then the clone realized what they had meant and turned around to see the large fireball heading towards Zabuza's arm, which was keeping Kakashi in his prison. Zabuza was forced to release the jutsu to avoid getting burned. He then jumped right next to his clone and smacked it, causing it to dispel itself. "Damn clone." Zabuza brought his sword up for everyone to see, then he brought it down at Naruto, but was stopped.

"That's enough Zabuza, your battle is with me. Naruto, Sasuke nice plan...take a rest and leave him to me now." Kakashi was looking straight into Zabuza's eyes, captivating him with his sharingan. He was holding back Zabuza's sword with the metal on his gloves, but the foce and weight of the sword still caused him to shed blood. The two stared into each others eyes intently and both walked towards the center of the lake. zabuza then prepared to use his hidden mist jutsu until he saw Kakashi imitating him. Zabuza then went to test him by circling Kakashi, only to find that he had followed suit and stopped the same time Zabuza stopped. This had infuriated Zabuza as he prepared for his next jutsu.

"Oushi, saru, usagi, nezumi, buta, ondori, oushi, uma, ondori, tora, inu, tora, hebi, oushi, ohitsuji, hebi, buta, ohitsuji, oushi, saru, ondori, dorogan, oushi, uma, ohitsuji, tora, hebi, nezumi, oushi, saru, ondori, nezumi, buta, saru, dorogan, ondori, oushi, uma, ondori, tora, hebi, nezumi, saru, usagi, buta, dorogan, oushi, nezumi, oushi, saru, ondori, nezumi, buta, ondori!!! (Ox, monkey, rabbit, rat, boar, rooster, ox, horse, bird,tiger, dog, tiger, snake, ox, ram, snake, boar, ram, ox, monkey, rooser, dragon, ox, horse, ram, tiger, snake, rat, ox, monkey, rooster, rat, boar, monkey, dragon, rooster, ox, horse, rooster, tiger, snake, rat, mankey, rabbit, boar, dragon, ox, rat, ox, monkey, rooster, rat, boar, rooster!!!) **_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water: Water Dragon Blast Technique)._**" Both Zabuza and Kakashi had finished the long sequence of handseals at the same time. All of a sudden two dragons erupted from beneath the surface of the water and rose to meet each other. Both was equal in power and were surrounding each others bodies until they both exploded from the stalemate. The whole area was now pouring with the large amount of water.

Zabuza was furious at the outcomes of the jutus. "You copied me like the little monkey you are!" He was frustrated and allowed his frustration to be cloud his judgement.

"Tora, oushi, saru, usagi, ohitsuji, buta, oushi, uma, saru, tora, inu, tora, hebi, tor..." (Tiger, ox, monkey, rabbit, ram, boar, ox, horse, monkey, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, tige...) Zabuza was surprised as he saw Kakashi repeating what he was doing and then Kakashi was starting to do the seals that Zabuza was going to do before him. Zabuza also thought he was seeing his mirror image standing right next to Kakashi doing the same seals as he was.

"...Ondori!!! (Rooster!!!) **_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water: Water Vortex Technique)._**" A large wave rose from the water, towering over Kakashi and enveloped shell shocked Zabuza deep into its depths. The large tidal wave swept through the battle-scarred forest and the pressure of the water pinned Zabuza to a tree.

"C-c-can you see the future?" asked the wide-eyed 'demon.

Kakashi appeared right in front of Zabuza and raised a kunai to his face. "Yes, and I see death in your future Zabuza," but before he could end Zabuza's life three senbon needles whistled through the air, implanting themselves onto the base of Zabuza's neck causing him to pass out. Then a young 'boy' with a mask with the mist insignia appeared in between Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Thank you for wearing him out. I will take it from here."

"Sure," Kakashi said after he had checked Zabuza, unable to find a pulse. The boy picked up Zabuza and his sword with ease and dissappeared into the wind.

"Who was that sensei?" asked Sakura.

"That was a hunter nin Sakura. Trust me on this, there are many ninjas out there stronger than me even that are that young. Hunter nins are shinobi who specialize in tracking missing nin and disposing of thier bodies to keep secrets that thier bodies may carry." Sasuke and Naruto were both envious of the young 'boy' who was far stronger than the two. Kakashi then passed out from exhaustion.

"What just happened?" asked the drunk of a bridgebuilder.

Sakura looked at her sensei and sighed in relief, "He just passed out from chakra depletion. He should be able to walk in a few days."

"Well if thats all, then I think we should head back to Tazuna-san's home so that we may tend to our sensei," Naruto reactivated his weight seals and then picked up his sensei.

* * *

_A Couple Days Later at Tazuna's House_

The team of genins had reached Tazuna's house, which was a quiet little house located near the water. Naruto was training and waiting for his sensei to wake up. Sasuke was wearing away a tree as he thought of the boy who was much stronger than he was.

_"Nii-san, can you train me today?" asked a little seven year-old Sasuke. His older brother, Itachi was tying his shoes at the front door and looked into his little brothers eyes._

_"Sasuke-otouto come closer." Sasuke complied and walked towards Itachi. Itachi raised two fingers and poked Sasuke on his forehead. "Maybe later Sasuke."_

_"Awww, you always say that._

Sasuke was getting angrier as he punched into the tree wearing away the surface of the tree. Sakura was tending to her sensei and was worried why Sasuke was brooding even more than usual. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her sensei was starting to wake up. Kakashi's eyes opened up to find himself in a homely little abode, until he started panicking. '_Where's my book! Wait is my mask still on?' _Kakashi reached for his face to find that his mask was still there. He sat up to find Sakura running off screaming at the top of her lungs that he was awake.

"So sensei, whats up?" Naruto asked casually.

"Well team I think we need to start a new training method before Zabuza attacks us again." Everyone was now confused to why he had mentioned the 'dead'.

"Well if I remember correctly, hunter nins are supposed to destroy the body when the target is sighted. Also if I remember what my old teammate said, she said that there are no vital points on the neck and usually when senbon needles are used, you have to be precise."

"So that means..."

"Yes Sasuke, that means Zabuza is still alive and the hunter nin is probably one of his accomplices."

"So lets get going I need to start training you guys, because judging from the part the senbon needle hit, I'm guessing we have about a week or a week and a half before he recovers."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Forest_

Kakashi had lead them to a flat, grassy area with many trees that towered high above thier heads.

"Anyways, I will teach you how to climb a tree without using your hands." Kakashi said blandly while hanging on crutches. The others weren't very excited. "Well the point of the exercise is to draw a certain amount of chakra into your feet and try to stick onto the tree while maintaining this chakra. In theory, if you are able to do this you will have perfect chakra control and you will be able to distinguish how much chakra you should distribute to each jutsu so that you won't waste any chakra, but if you can't learn that it will still increase your stamina and chakra reserves." Kakashi threw a kunai to each of the genin. "Use these to mark your progress. Ohh and I suggest you get a running start."

Naruto already knew how to do this, but he wanted to look like he was the weak one, so that when everyone else left he would train on his own. Sakura was the first one to reach the top in about ten minutes or so, Sasuke had made it about ten meters while Naruto would purposely put a large amount of chakra, which caused the tree beneath his feet to crumble. Naruto never really got that far and he watched as Sasuke punched the tree as soon as he saw Sakura resting on a branch watching him. Sakura was depressed, because she thought that if she was stronger and she reached the top first, Sasuke would acknowledge her, but her plan backfired as it seemed that she upset the Uchiha or rather hurt his pride. Sasuke on the other hand kept going and the only thing that kept him going was the fact that Naruto apparently sucked at this exercise. After a few more hours Sasuke hung his head low in defeat as he walked towards Sakura. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sasuke and Sakura actually communicating. After Sasuke asked Sakura for advice he went back to his tree, but this time he had gotten much much farther than before. He smirked as he started to get the hang of it.

Naruto was left alone a few hours later. He created multiple clones and told them to start learning how to water walk. Naruto never learned how to water walk, because he never had any water terrain to train on. After his clones had left he started to have a small conversation with Kyuubi, after that he went to work on the rasengan and the hiraishin no jutsu. After a few more hours of intense training, Kyuubi told him to learn some easier jutsu so that he could add them to his arsenal.

* * *

_In a Undisclosed Location_

The 'hunter nin' took off 'his' mask and approached the sleeping missing nin. The ninja's eyes flew open and laid his eyes on the feminine looking 'boy' and rubbed the marks that the 'boy' had left on his neck.

"Geez Haku, going a little overboard there. I could have handled him."

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, I just can't risk you getting killed on this degrading task. We used to assassinate daimyos and other high profile shinobi, but now that Gatou is paying us we are subjected to killing this drunk, old bridgebuilder."

"It's just for a little while, we need the money to raise my small army for my coup d'etat on that damn mizukage." Just then a short, portly old man had the door busted open. The man looked quite wealthy and he was wearing a fancy purple suit and was walking around with an expensive cane. He looked quite furious at the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'.

"Its been too long, why isn't the old man dead?"

"I'm sorry, but I was having to much fun battling with the copcat nin." Zabuza was sitting up in his bed even though his body was refusing to do so.

"I'm not paying you to fool around you baka. I want him dead now!" Gatou raised his cane to strike Zabuza when Haku grabbed his hand and was crucshing it with 'his' strength.

"Gyaaaah get this brat off me." Zabuza motioned for Haku to let go of the man's hand.

"Fine, but if you ever touch Zabuza-sama I will kill you."

"Fine, but I want him dead. I will give you a week and he's not dead, two will be." The man stormed off and left.

"Zabuza-sama I'm going to go pick some herbs for you okay." Haku then left Zabuza to rest.

* * *

_A Few Days Later/ Tazuna's House_

Naruto stormed off to the forest to train after dinner.

_"You will all die. I don't even know why you even try, the weak always lose and the strong always win. Gatou will murder you four AND YOU, YOUR THE WORST, YOU COME IN HERE CALMLY AND BUTT INTO OUR LIVES. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE LONELY." said the little boy who was bawling his eyes out._

_"INARI!" said the mother of the boy._

_"I don't know, but why don't you stop acting like a whiney little biatch," and with that Naruto left the table to train._

_"NARUTO!!" yelled the kunoichi. Kakashi grabbed hold of her shoulder and told her to let him go. Inari left the table afterwards and ran towards the front door. Kakashi followed Inari and had a small shat with him saying that he didn't know much about Naruto, but he knew that Naruto was an orphan that was forced to live on his own._

Naruto continued to train into the dark burning himself many times. His pants were tattered and his shirt was in shambles and hung loosely on his torso, exposing his well-toned muscles. He continued to attack the trees, ignorig his lack of rest and chakra. He then fainted in the center of the forest.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, until he heard someone approach him. The person smelled familiar and the person was also kneeling right in front of him. The person was reaching towards Naruto's throat when a hand shot out and grabbed thier wrist.

"So who do we have here?"

Haku slightly blushed at the boy's great physique, but didn't allow it to show. "I'm just here to pick some herbs for a friend of mine."

"Whats your name?"

"My names Haku and I know what your thinking, but I'm a boy." looking at the boy's confused expression.

Actually that's not why Naruto was confused, he was confused because the 'boy' smelled familiar. He also noticed the boy was wearing a choker on 'his' neck.

"Okay, anyways that's an interesting choker may I see it?" Haku reached for it, but then knew what the boy was up to and placed 'his' hands on the herbs once again.

'_I really doubt that "he's" a boy. I mean who wears a pink kimono. I may not know much about the outside world, but I do know what looks pretty gay on a guy. I know I'm taking a risk, but...'_

"I doubt your a guy and I'll prove to you that your a woman." He instantly sat up, which caused 'him' to fall backwards onto 'his' back. Naruto walked towards Haku and kneeled right in front of 'him'. Naruto then leaned in making his face to meet Haku's. Haku blushed furiously and was panting heavily as 'his' heart beat rapidly at the closeness of the blonde Adonnis. Naruto closed his eyes slightly and made his lips meet Haku's. Haku gave in to this motion as his tongue licked across 'his' lips asking to gain entrance to her mouth and she complied. His tongue soon found itself massaging Haku's tongue and cleaning the back of Haku's teeth as he expertly placed his hand on 'his' waist stroking it. Haku moaned in Naruto's mouth as his tongue danced with Haku's. Naruto then removed the choker that hid the fact that Haku had no adam's apple. Naruto then used his right hand to carress Haku's bottom as he used his left to stroke her cheek. Naruto continued to lick Haku's lips as she kept moaning from pleasure. As Naruto parted his lips his softly bit Haku's lower lip then stood up. Haku on the other hand never felt so vulnerable, she had _let _him take advantage of her and she knew she enjoyed it. Naruto then took a sniff of the air and smirked.

"I smell that you _really _enjoyed that." Naruto said which made Haku blush furiously. Naruto walked away leaving a very, flustered Haku.

_'I don't see what couples see in that. I don't think it's anything special.'_

**'_Oh my god my kits stupid. He doesn't even know that he may not be reacting to that moment, but his body says otherwise.' _**thought the yokai as he motioned his container's pants.

Naruto found Sasuke walking towards him. Sasuke said that he was sent to retrieve Naruto and bring him back.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh snaps, Naruto's a G man. He just macked her man. lol_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: Hey, I'd like to say this as my opening statement_**

**_Fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck, _**

**_mother mother fuck, mother mother fuck fuck, mother mother fuck fuck_**

**_noish, noish, noish_**

**_1-2,1-2-3-4 Noish, noish, noish_**

**_Smoking weed, smoking whiz, drinking beers, drinking beers beers beers._**

**_rolling fatties, smoking blunts._**

**_who smoke the blunts, we smoke the blunts...Hey, can we have a nickelbag?_**

**_Fifteen bucks little man, put that shit in my hand. If that mony doesn't show, then you owe me owe me owe._**

**_(pause)_**

**_My jungle love... o-e-o-e-oh_**

**_I want to know ya, know ya , knwo ya yeah what_**

**_-Jay and Silent Bob_**

* * *

Naruto walked towards Sasuke who was grinning a little at the blonde. Naruto was a little clueless to why he had been grinning, but Sasuke was just trying to suppress a full blown smile to keep up his image. 

"So Naruto, when did you learn to kiss like that huh?"

"Kiss?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto was completely bored, because it was his turn to guard Tazuna and his workers. He was about to fall asleep when he spotted a familiar looking book lying next to him. Naruto thought Kakashi must have misplaced it and was panicking about now and was about to return it to the jounin, but was curious because his sensei had always told him it was the a book on how to... 'interact' with the opposite sex. Naruto didn't know what to think of it, but thought that if he were to read it he would be able to communicate with the female population without offending them. He crouched down and grabbed the small book and read the title._

_'Ich...Icha Icha Paradise? That's a stupid name.' _

_He flipped to the first page to see the table of contents, 'Oh so thiers pictures? Kakashi must not be able to read that well if has to depend on pictures. Does the rest of the class read this, because to my knowledge I came late into the years, so I must have missed it.'_

_"Let's see. Chapter one: Hot, Sweaty Passion.' Naruto continued to read aloud, giving some of the workers nearby a nosebleed. Naruto then turned the page to see the sketches of the page he had just read._

_"So that's the 'gay guy' and that's the woman, but wait which one is which? AHHHH this is too confusing, I'll just ask Tazuna what a 'gay' is"_

* * *

'Man that was an awkward night, Tazuna-san wouldn't even look me in the eye after I showed him that damn book.' 

"...ruto?"

"Huh?" Sasuke was waving his hands in front of the boy who seemed oblivious to the onyx haired shinobi.

"I said that was rude Naruto. I mean I know that women are annoying, but it doesn't mean that you should ditch them. It's like your treating her as a free whore and women tend to have an untapped power over men when they're angry." Sasuke was remembering back in the past when he had seen his mother actually shove an entire banzai tree up his dad's ass, which was weird because at the time he thought that his mom was weaker than his dad and the only way he could actually be hit was if he was drunk, but his father looked perfectly fine. His mom on the other hand seemed so ticked when she said no 'nookie' tonight and his dad hung his head in defeat.

'What the hell does that mean? No nookie? Dad slept on the couch that month.' Sasuke just shook his head and hoped that he would have a wife that was inferior to him so that he wouldn't suffer as much as his dad.

"Anyways...I know it's not my style, but I want you to talk to that girl." Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had admitted he was gay but sighed and agreed to Sasuke's notion.

"Fine, I guess if that's how you communicate with these female." Naruto shrugged and walked towards the still flustered Haku and sat right next to her. Sasuke just stood there to make sure that Naruto didn't do anythinng stupid, because Sasuke already knew that he was horrible when it came to social communication. Hell, Sasuke was probably more fluent than Naruto when it came to talking casually towards others. Haku on the other hand was still in shock that Naruto had the tenacity to just take her in his strong masculine arms like that and just tie tongues with her.

"So...Haku was it?" Haku nodded, her face flushed of embarressment.

"So, anyways I... was going to ask you if you were a shinobi?"

"I guess you can tell from my headband huh," Naruto was still contemplating where he remembered the girl from. He was pretty intoxicated from the smell of her and he leaned in a bit again. She fliched a little, slightly hoping that he would be forceful on her and jump her.

"Your smell...it smells like vanilla... and cinnamon... and blood?" The last statement threw Haku off a bit. She had hoped that he didn't figure out who she was and who she worked for.

"Well I guess you should get back to your work. I'm sorry that I forced myself onto you, it's just I needed to prove your not a male, but I guess you have your reasons to lie to me. So, Do you need help gathering these herbs?" Naruto gave Haku a warm smile that could melt ice.

Haku blushed at the boy's innocence and was mesmerized by the boy's smile. "Y-yes, I could use the help and I rather enjoy having your company around. You are a unique one ..."

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

The two had worked peacefully with each other, both resonating a sort of comfortability with one another. Haku explained to Naruto what herbs should be picked and the many uses of them. She also told him of the one's that they should avoid, telling him that some were poisonous and could cause paralyzation for a large extended period of time. 

"Naruto, do... do you have anyone precious to you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"A person is only truely strong when they have a precious person that they want to protect. Again I ask, do you have anyone that is precious to you?"

"I...I have Iruka-niisan I guess and...I have you..." Naruto continued to think for a moment until he looked melancholy. Haku blushed at Naruto's last statement.

"Your one of the few people who know me that don't find me a nuisance or try to use me for thier own purposes."

"Well I'm sorry that we have to cut our meeting short, but I have to make sure that I prepare these herbs for my friend. I don't think I could make him wait any longer."

As Haku made her way out she whispered under her breath, "You will be strong Naruto-kun"

Naruto kept walking to the direction where he last saw Sasuke and found him practicing his hand seals while running up and down a tree. "Hey teme, get your ass down here. We have to head back, I'm not very confident in leaving Sakura-san to guard Tazuna and I know Kakashi isn't healed completely yet." Sasuke jumped down in front of Naruto and they both had walked back to Tazuna's house. On the way Sasuke gave Naruto his undershirt to prevent anymore unwanted attention from the female population as they wlked through the village.

* * *

"Hey boys, where have you been lately?" asked Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Tsunami was a beautiful, young woman who had fallen in love with a local fisherman named Kaiza who had saved her son from drowning. Kaiza had always been seen as a hero to Inari, especially when he prevented a large flood by swimming a rapid current with a rope to slow down the flow of water. That all came crashing down however when Kaiza took a stand against Gatou. Gatou had made an example out of Kaiza by tying him to a stake driven to the ground, his arms fell limp on his sides and was later given a public execution. 

"Oh, I found this dumbass in the forest training so hard that he had burnt his shirt, body armor, and his pants were tattered when I found him. He also met this one girl that claimed that she was a boy, but Naruto, being the dumbass he is, decides to prove that she was a female since he didn't buy it. He fucking walked up to her and started to lay a long passionate kiss and if I didn't know better I'd say that kiss wasn't his first kiss. I mean that was pretty indecent to grab hold of a girl just to prove a point."

"Well Naruto why on earth would you do that to a poor girl you baka?" asked Sakura.

"That's not how you greet women?"

"You baka, who gave you an idea as stupid as that?"

"I thought that's how you greet them... I mean that's how females are greeted in Kakashi-sensei's book and he said that his book taught how to communicate amongst the female population."

Kakashi did not like what he had just heard and he did not like the fact that Naruto used his words against him. Kakashi was trying to sneak away when he felt the killer intent radiating from Sakura, but Sakura grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and gave him an eerie smile and told him to sit. Sasuke did not like the killer intent he was feeling and knew that he aws right about women having 'untapped power over men'. Naruto was completely oblivious to what was taking place right in front of him.

"So you told him that sensei?"

Kakashi gulped as he looked at Sakura who had an evi glint in her eye, "Well... y-y-ya know... this is just a common misconception here...Well what do you know, look at the time I think it's time we get something to eat...you know where we have (gulp) witnesses." Kakashi had put his hands up in his defense.

Naruto happily ate as Sasuke was looking back and forth from the one-sided argument. Tsunami was eating quietly trying to avoid any confrontation and to assure that she won't offend them in any way like Inari had done to Naruto and Sasuke. Tazuna was glancing at Tsunami every few seconds then would take a drink from his canteen. Inari was picking at his food thinking over what Kakashi had said about Naruto. He knew that life must have been harder for the boy, but he didn't know how much harder it was.

"Tomorrow we are going to continue the tree climbing exercise, but this time I want you to do it with these twenty-five pound weights tied to each of your ankles. Then when you are able to reach the top of the tree with ease I want you to run up and down the tree twenty times... and if you don't complete it, I want you to start over, but add one more run each time you fail,"

"WHAT!!! You sadist. Is this because I yelled at you!" Sakura was upset, because she knew she didn't have the stamina or the chakra reserves to complete such a task.

"No I'm just giving you a harder task... I'd give you water walking, but I'm pretty sure that this time we'll only fight on the bridge."

"Hn."

"Whatever," Naruto was cleaning up his plate, when he remembered suddenly why Haku had smelled so familiar. He had dropped his plate on the floor and walked towards the front door ignoring Sakura's screams.

"What's his problem. Drop a plate then walk out, azting like he did nothing that baka." Sakura said shaking her head.

* * *

Naruto was back to the location where he had met Haku. He applied some chakra towards his nose and smelled the faint scent of Haku. Naruto then followed the scent through the dense forest, following the scent in the dark of night. He even lost all sight and the only thing that kept him going was the scent. Naruto tracked down the scent wchich was strongest towards one area. He pushed a branch that was blocking his view to find a well hidden building. It was small and probably meant to be discreet as it was slightly hidden by a genjutsu, but was not a strong genjutsu, but a subtle one so that one cannot figure out that it has any chakra presence within it. Naruto threw a kunai with the seal that he had modified since he could not complete the true hiraishin yet, about a foot above the front entrance. He then created a few seals to appear right next to the kunai. He applied some chakra to his feet to stick on the wall and dispel the genjutsu. 

"Zabuza-sama, you shouldn't be up now, you're not ready to walk yet and you won't be at full power for a few days."

"Fine, fine... whatever. As long as I can fight Hatake."

Naruto recognized the voice and let his body drop. He landed on his feet and picked the lock for the door open. He jumped onto the ceiling once more and proceeded to find Haku. He wanted to know why Haku hadn't killed him earlier when she had the chance. Naruto was already asking for more than he could ask for, but he had nothing and didn't even bother to look at the other aspects of life until he met Haku. As soon as Haku closed the door Naruto jumped from the ceiling and appeared right in front of her.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"N-N-Naruto?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I know Zabuza's still alive in there and my team knows that you're not a hunter nin. I just want to know why you didn't tell me. You gave me a better reason to live. Until I met you I never had anybody that would even converse with me so casually."

"I can't betray Zabuza-sama... he gave me my reason to live."

"How about if you two were to join us? Join Konoha?"

"I... we can't we are missing nins wanted for an attempted murder on the mizukage."

"That old mans a fool, I'm sure that the hokage will be willing to accept you into the village." 'As much as I hate that man, I'm willing to comprimise with him as long as I have Haku.'

"I...I'll see. If Zabuza-sama accepts your offer, but...but what about..."

"Gatou? Don't worry about him, I'm sure that you could kill him and then rob him of his fortune."

"Fine, but get out of here. I don't want you to get caught," with that Naruto turned to make his leave, when Haku grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her mask. She removed her mask to reveal her beautiful hazel eyes, her delicate skin, and her luscious lips as she pulled him into a long passionate kiss. 'I knew it...Kakashi's book was right.'

* * *

**_A/N: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Undettered_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..._**

**_A/N: Hey this is the last chapter I'm going to write for a while. I'm going to L.A. for a week, because my best friend died and his family invited me to attend his funeral._**

**

* * *

**_A Few Days Later..._

Sasuke was training privately with Kakashi, because they had nothing else to do and Naruto was asleep from his mysterious training regime the night earlier and it was Sakura's turn to gaurd Tazuna.

'Fuck todays going to suck.'

**'Kit, You know I've been noticing that you have a small attraction towards that girl... I think we could make her your mate kit.'**

'What are you talking about?'

**'It's times like this, that I wish I was sealed into a woman, but anyways kit I want to transform at least one part of you..._please_.'**

'I told you I don't want your power.'

**'Who said it would make you powerful? I just wanted to make a certain... thing a little bigger. I know it is pretty big to start with for a human, but I want you to be great in everything including... _you know_.' **Kyuubi was smiling from ear to ear at what he just mentioned.

'What the hell are you talking about. I'm already great at everything and I _don't _know what you mean.'

'**Kit... your retarded. I was just going to help you in the female department.'**

'What do you know? I mean your a fucking demon who doesn't have a family... and your a male.'

**'That hurts kit...even to a demon like me that hurts.'**

'You know lets just drop this conversation, I need to wake up about now.'

* * *

Naruto sat up from his bed and walked out the front door to see Kakashi and Sasuke training on top of the crystal blue ocean. Naruto went inside to grab his shirt and leapt threw the open window to see if Sasuke would mind sparring with him. HE wanted to test his strength and wanted to see how far Sasuke has come as well. 

"Hey sensei, would you mind if me and teme here sparred for a bit?"

"I guess not, lets see how far both of you have come so far."

"Oh yeah I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass dobe."

"I bet you can't even scratch me a little."

"We'll see about that."

Both genins took to there stances on top of the water. Sasuke made the first move and decided to throw a few kunais towards Naruto while he ran towards him. Naruto grabbed the kunai with his hand and threw them back at Sasuke. He stood still waiting for Sasuke to make the next move. Sasuke jumped and delivered a kick, only to be blocked by Naruto's arm. Still in the air, Sasuke torqued his body a forty-five degree angle and sent a kick with his opposite foot. Naruto ducked and released Sasuke and started to create a few seals while running towards Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and tried to prevent Naruto from completing his jutsu. NAruto was running to fast and saw a kunai heading towards him and he knew he couldn't dodge it and he didn't complete his seals, so thinking quickly he released the chakra on his feet and he sunk into the water.

'**_Suiton: Suishouha no Jutsu (Water: Water Wave Techique),'_**A large amount of water formed above Sasuke and he couldn't dodge it judging from its mass.

**_"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire: Dragon Fire Technique)," _**Kakashi looked up from his book that he was reading to see Sasuke defending himself from a massive amount of water.

Sasuke was breathing hard and was tired from trying to stay above the water. Naruto jumped back onto the surface of the water and was preparing another slew of handseals.

**_"Suiton: Kouryou Dangan (Water: Water Dragon Bullets)" _**A row of dragon heads broke the surface of the water and started to propel large water orbs from thier mouths. Sasuke had difficulty avoiding the orbs as he was bombarded with hundreds of them. Naruto smirked as Sasuke's reaction time started to slow down more and more. One of the water bullets hit him straight in the chest causing him to fly back a hundred meters or so. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and pulled his head from under the water.

"Nice try teme, but it looks like I win this time."

"Heh, like I would lose to a loser like you. I just got distracted, next time I won't go easy on you dobe."

"We'll see about that."

"Okay you two I think that's enough for today. I'm going to switch shifts with Sakura, now why don't you two do something productive and help prepare dinner."

* * *

_Later That Night..._

"So why are you two late this time?"

"We..." Sasuke was whispering into Naruto's ear ," What's our excuse this time?"

"Just say that we were trying to find out whats under Kakashi-sensei's mask."

"Well, ummm Sakura, we were just trying to find out what's under sensei's mask."

"Well that's stupid."

"Haven't you wondered what's under it?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you just ask him instead of running around trying to take it off."

"Okay." 'Whew, she bought it... thank you Naruto.'

"Yo what's up" Kakashi said as he sat down around the table.

"Hey sensei, what's under that mask of yours?"

"Well if you really want to know..." Kakashi reached for his mask and tugged on it to reveal, "... Another mask!" said Kakashi. Everyone fell down hysterically.

"Before I forget, we are to start gaurding Tazuna all times by tomorrow, because he said that he expects the bridge to be completed by tommorow."

* * *

_At the Bridge the Next Day..._

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Well, just let him sleep, I don't know what he does at night but that boy goes through more clothes than the whole village. I mean he comes in late at night with no shirt, his pants are always torn, and he always returns panting hard and sweaty. If I didn't know any better..." Kakashi grinned pervertedly.

"I highly doubt that sensei." said Sakura slapping her forehead.

"I don't Sakura. I saw him making out with a girl when I first found him and it looked like she was really into it and..."

Sasuke was about to finish until a kunai was sent at thier feet. The trio looked up to see Zabuza walking up to them with the fake hunter nin.

"Hatake, I'm glad to see you and for the last time may I add. Oh and look this one is still shaking with fear," Zabuza summoned up four water clones to surround the group.

"I'm not shaking, I'm trembling... with excitement."

"Go ahead Sasuke... Show him what you got." Kakashi looked at the uchiha and smirked a bit. Sasuke jumped in front of a clone and delivered a swift kick to it's skull causing it to liquefy. Sasuke bounced off the clone while it was still solid and used the momentum to send a strong punch into another one's jaw. He quickly took a handful of kunais and shuriken and threw them at the remaining clones, disspersing them. Sasuke then walked back to his place with a grin plastered on his face.

"Looks like you have some competition Haku."

"It appears so."

Haku slowly walked towards Sasuke as he took his fighting stance.

"Hn, you don't look like much."

Haku took another step then vanished from Sasuke's sight. She came forth from behind him with one of the kunais that he had thrown at the clones.

"I think you dropped this."

Sasuke pivoted to see his kunai being handed to him. 'How did he get behind me?' Sasuke was amazed by the boy's speed. Sasuke snarled and kicked the kunai into the air. He jumped to throw the kunai at the fake hunter nin, but as soon as he had the kunai in his hand he couldn't locate the boy. Haku was once again behind the Uchiha and tapped his shoulder. Sasuke turned around again in mid-air to see the fake hunter nin behind him. 'How does he keep doing that damn't.' Haku then threw a punch at Sasuke, but he grabbed her fist and still had the kunai in his other hand. Sasuke smirked at the Haku's predicament.

"I got you."

"Actually I have the advantage. You see the ground is covered with water... and I still have one free hand."

* * *

_Back at Tazuna's_

Naruto was just starting to wake up from his slumber to find that he had no clothes and would most likely have to steal one of Kakashi's shirts... again. He stretched out his arms as he found Kakashi's book on a nearby desk. Naruto looked at the book and saw that the spine had been worn out, which meant that it was frequently read. 'Well... it helped me get one female friend, maybe it can give me more tips on women.'

"Let's see what we got here... Oh this must be a new book, I've never seen Kakashi take this volume out before." Naruto observed the book and saw that it was the eighth volume, " Chapter One: How to be a Good Neighbor... That's interesting, I never met my neighbors... I should make it one of my top priorities to meet my neighbors. _'It was a horrible day and I was locked out of my house. I left the keys in my office and there's no way to get there at this hour. Maybe if I knock on my neighbors door and use thier phone to call a locksmith,' thought the busty beauty of a doctor. _Wow that's unproffesional, who leaves thier keys in a hospital?" Naruto continued to read with a great fascination towards the literature until he heard a fulminating thump coming from the kitchen.

"Who the fuck is interrupting my research?" Naruto yelled out. **_(A/N: Hmmmm, 'research' lol)_**

Naruto grabbed a shirt that he found tucked away in Kakashi's bag and stormed out of his room in annoyance. He then returned to the room to grab the book and began to read while he walked downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he found the floor covered with some blood and the backdoor open.

"Kuso... not only did they take Tsunami-san, but... they spilled my breakfast all over the floor. Fuck and I barely know how to cook. Oh well at least I'll have some fun. I still hear voices coming from the outside." Naruto picked at the food in despair as it was spilled across the floor. He stood up to inspect if any food was left and went towards his bag. After he saw his bag he hung his head in anguish, "... damn and they ate my pocky. I was saving that for later." Naruto still heard the arguing that was taking place outside and decided to eavesdrop and find out what had happened to Tsunami.

"I told you kid, if you don't want your mommy dead I suggest that you back off before we hurt her... and you," said a man while placing his sword against Tsunami's neck.

"M-M-MOMMY!!! Let her go."

"Uhh, this is so annoying. Are you sure we can't slice this kid's head off?" The other man was getting ticked off and started to unsheath his sword.

"Well, Gatou said we only needed one hostage and we got the bridgebuiler's daughter here... so, yeah go ahead kill him." The two andvanced towards Inari and grasped both thier swords tightly and swung it, but both of them stopped. Naruto was holding both of thier blades in his hands. Naruto grinned and kicked the first one in the gut, he staggered backwards.

"So you're the ones that destroyed my breakfast and kidnapped Tsunami-san. I'll kill you..." Naruto, with the two blades still in his hands threw the one into the gut of the one he just kicked. The man pulled the sword out, but he also pulled out his intestines.

"I'm pretty sure that you need that." Naruto laughed and pulled the other sword towards him, so that the other man that was still holding the sword was face to face with the kyuubi container. Naruto's eyes flashed red making the man weak to his knees and fall over. Naruto grasped the blade and raised it over his head then propelled it, cutting off the ropes that were binding Tsunami. The man was still on the ground quivering in fear and was lifted off the ground to face Naruto.

"Why are you kidnapping her?"

"W-w-we were o-ordered t-to kidnap her after Gatou killed off Zabuza and Haku..."

"Now why would they do that?"

"Gatou never likes to pay missing nins and usually has them destroyed after there use is unnecessary."

"Thanks for the information, but I still have to kill you. You have my pocky and my breakfast is on the floor."

"I-I-I didn't take your p-pocky." It was too late as Naruto brought up two off his fingers and jammed them into the man's solar plex. He felt unbelievable pain and began to puke uncontrollably. He brought up his hands to his mouth and fell over after the ruptured blood in his mouth waned. Naruto checked both of the men.

"Hmmmm go figure, they weren't lying. They don't have my pocky... Inari, are you and your mother alright?" Inari nodded his head slowly as he looked up at the blond in awe and stared at the bodies of the dead samurai.

"You were brave Inari. I didn't think you had the balls to stand up for yourself. Now to more important business, do either of you know where I put my pocky?"

"Your pocky?... I found it left on the table and I thought that my mom bought some for me so... I ate it."

"NANI!?!?...Hey where's my team Tsunami-san?"

"I think they are all gaurding the bridge this week, but before you go why don't I make you som..."

"Sorry Tsunami-san, I have to go and help my team out."

* * *

_Back at the Bridge_

Kakashi and Zabuza were both circling around each other. Kakashi reached for his forehead protector, but Zabuza used his zanbatou to block his hand. Kakashi used the metal on his gloves to keep the giant sword from slicing him in half.

Haku began creating one handed seals, **_"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou (Secret Technique: Flying Water Needles)." _**Dozens of needles emerged from the water and surrounded the two shinobi. With a swift hand gesture, Haku commanded the ice needles to impale the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped out of the way of the many needles.

"That boy, did he just perform a jutsu with one handed seals?"

"Very observant Hatake. _He _may not look like much, but he has a lot of potential and is stronger than most jounin. In fact he is even stronger than me." Kakashi was stupified at the power of the young shinobi.

"I see, your pretty fast, I guess I won't have to go easy on you. Let me show you what true speed is." Haku made a few handseals.

**_"Hijutsu: Makyou Hyosuhou (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors)" _**A bunch of mirrors made of ice rose from the water, creating a prison around the Uchiha. Haku entered one of the mirrors, all the mirrors suddenly projected her image.

"W-what the hell is this?"

"This is my ultimate technique." With that Sasuke was then hit with a barrage of senbon needles.

"SASUKE!" Sakura saw Sasuke getting fucked up. She spotted the kunai that he had dropped.

"SASUKE CATCH!" Sakura threw the kunai towards Sasuke, only to be caught by Haku.

"Thank you for the kunai."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Forest_

"Well I'm in no hurry to get to the bridge, I might as well continue my research..."

**"Hey kit, turn to page thirteen again... I haven't uhhhh... read it thoroughly yet."**

"Why would I do that? I'm already this far and I'm not going to go back just because you were asleep through the first five chapters and I already know what I need to know about those chapters so far."

**"B-b-b-b-b-but I... it's so boring in here and you finally lightened up my day..."**

"Hey fox... are you... bleeding?" 'What the fuck's everyone's problem bleeding whenever I read this damn book anyway?'


End file.
